


Broken Bonds

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, M/M, Romance, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: A mysterious evil force has severed the Sentinel/Guide connection and Jim is cut off from the outside world.





	Broken Bonds

Blair Sandburg struggled through the blackness towards the light. Voices, he could hear voices. Were they calling him? His mind grappled to process the sounds into coherency. He tried to answer, to call for his partner. He needed Jim. Where was he? His throat closed and he gasped, unable to catch his breath. With his lungs on fire, Blair started to panic. I can't breathe! His mind screamed for him to breathe, but his body failed to follow his instructions, to take that needed breath. I'm dead! I'm dead! God, it hurts!

Blair flailed his arms violently as suffocation grabbed hold of him. Spots swirled and his body floated as he started to sink into the blackness again, only to be yanked into the light in one swift motion by sharp pain in his arms.

The voices returned. One in particular was loud and harsh. 

"Blair! Blair!" The irritated voice assailed his ears. "Breathe, damn you, Sandburg! That's an order!" A bit of a shake accompanied the strong voice. 

Another voice. Angry, frightened. "Captain Banks! Let go of him this instant. Nurse! Call security! Now! Move your ass before he injures this patient!" The doctor tried to pry Simon's fingers from around Blair's arms, but he released his hold on one arm only long enough to push the doctor back. 

The irate doctor approached the side of Blair's bed again when he gasped loudly and started wheezing as air finally inflated his lungs. Simon moved his hands to pull the detective close. He looked at the doctor, his eyes wet around the edges. "He's breathing! Thank God, he's breathing, Doctor."

The doctor ordered in an irritated voice, "Captain, please remove yourself from this room, and let me check my patient!" 

"Doctor, you'd better call a lot of security if you think I'm leaving this room," Simon barked. 

Blair's breathing settled just a bit, and he hiccupped several times. He blinked rapidly and finally focused. When he opened his eyes, the only thing he could see was a field of white material from Simon's shirt. Blair closed his eyes, moaned softly and shuddered from head to toe. Simon quickly released his friend and gently laid him back against the pillows. 

"Blair?" Simon said while his hand smoothed the sweat-soaked strands of hair from Blair's brow. 

Blair's eyes popped opened and met Simon's concerned brown ones. "Jim?" he whispered hoarsely. 

"Shhh. Take it easy, Sandburg. I'm here." Simon reassured his detective. 

Blair's hand weakly clutched Simon's shirtsleeve. "Jim!" 

"He's not here, Blair. He's…" Simon was forced to move back when the doctor pushed himself between Simon and Blair and started to examine his patient. 

"How are you feeling, Mr. Sandburg?" The man asked when two security guards burst into the room. The doctor glared at Simon for just a second before he turned to the guards. "It's okay. Thank you. I won't need you." He dismissed the men with a wave of his hand. 

Blair's eyes searched frantically for Simon, who was blocked from his sight by the physician's body, before Simon moved around to the other side of the bed. Blair's hand reached out again. "Simon! Jim?" Simon grasped the hot, dry hand in his warm large one, and his other hand patted Blair's head a bit clumsily. 

"Blair, listen to me. Jim can't be here right now. I'm here to help you. Do you understand?" Simon leaned over and spoke softly. 

Blair shook his head, "No, no, no. Please, no." He choked back dry sobs. "He’s deaddeaddead." Blair whispered over and over, and his head tossed from side to side. "i want Jim. please, Simon, JimJim."

Simon watched as the doctor injected a sedative into the IV line leading into Blair's arm. Tears formed once again in Simon's eyes while his hand comforted the distraught man. Blair's eyes fluttered and closed as the drug took effect. Simon wiped the sweat away from Blair's forehead gently. 

"Blair, he's not dead. God, he's not dead. But he might as well be," Simon said softly. 

\------------------------------------------------

It was another eight hours before Blair was coherent enough to talk to Simon, who was waiting patiently at his bedside. 

Blair's eyes flew open, and the first words out of his mouth were: "Where is he, Simon?"

"Hey, Sandburg. How are you feeling?" Simon asked. 

"Cut the crap, Captain. He's dead, isn't he?" Blair said tonelessly. 

"Blair, he's not dead." 

Blair's eyes met Simon's. Simon looked away from the hard gaze. "You're lying."

Simon forced his eyes back to meet Blair's. "I'm not lying, Blair. Jim is not dead." 

"Just how long are we going to do this little dance, Captain? I've told you before that I would feel if Jim were dead. Did you ever doubt that? Do you think I would lie about something like that? Damn it, Simon, I can't feel Jim! Do you know what that means? Do you have any idea how that feels?" Blair's fists clenched handfuls of sheet, and his knuckles turned white.

"When you calm down, I'll try to explain Jim's condition to you, but not until you are calm. Do you understand me?" Simon said more harshly than he intended. He sighed. "Please, Blair, this is hard for me, too."

Blair softened just a bit, and his voice was somewhat controlled when he said, "Just tell me. I'm a grown man. Not a fucking kid. Don't treat me like one. Tell me about Jim and why I'm in this hospital."

Simon nodded. "Jim is alive. He's being held at Conover. But, Sandburg, he's totally unresponsive. He can't or won't talk. He's blind and deaf. He's totally cut off from everyone and everything."

Blair struggled to sit up, but Simon's hand on his shoulder forestalled his action. "Sandburg, you stay put. Here, use the elevation control, but I'll be damned if you're getting out of that bed."

Blair glared at Simon, and he pressed the button, raising the bed until he was sitting up facing his boss, who sat on the edge. "Tell me everything."

Simon nodded sadly. "You and Jim didn't come to work on Tuesday morning, and after I couldn't raise either of you by phone for a couple of hours, I sent a cruiser by. They reported that the door was locked and there was no response to their knock. Both of your vehicles were in the front as usual. I had a funny feeling, so I had them kick in the door. You and Jim were both unconscious on the living room floor. The paramedics were called, and both of you were brought to the ER.” 

"Blair, you weren't breathing, and three times in the last two days you've stopped breathing. The doctors say there was no reason for it. They've run every test in the book on you, and there is no medical explanation. You've been in and out of consciousness for two days, Blair."

Blair nervously pulled at a strand of hair. "Two days? Oh, man, I don't remember anything about it. So that's why you were shaking me, and then I started breathing again. That is really strange, Simon. Tell me about Jim, please."

Simon sighed. "Hell, Blair, I'm really sorry about that. I was shaking you because I was just so angry you were being sucked back into wherever you've been going. I just wanted it to stop. I couldn't let you go again." Simon ran a hand across his forehead. "Anyway. Jim came to a short time after you were both brought in. Blair, I can't even describe it. I was so scared. I still am." 

Blair placed a hand on Simon's arm. "I can't help Jim if I don't know what happened. Please, Simon, tell me everything you can think of. Everything."

"Okay." Simon nodded. "In the ER, he did open his eyes, but he couldn't talk. He couldn't see or hear. I touched his hand, but he didn't react to my touch, almost like he couldn't feel me, Blair. He freaked, totally and completely freaked. It took five orderlies to finally restrain him. Blair, he looked so scared but I couldn't help! I felt so damned useless. It was awful. He didn't say a word or make a sound; it was just absolute and utter panic."

Blair sat very still and silent. Simon sat quietly, waiting until Blair finally looked at him. "Take me to him."

Simon rose from the bed. "Blair, you're in no condition to leave. Did you hear what I said? You stopped breathing, more than once. It could happen at any time. I can't take that risk until we know what is going on here." 

"Either you take me to Jim, or I'll find another way, Captain," Blair stated adamantly, and he swung his legs to the floor, yanking out the oxygen tube that had been placed in his nose. 

Simon came around the bed quickly when Blair's shaky legs started to give out. He grabbed Blair by the waist. "Sandburg, you aren’t leaving here."

Blair took a deep breath and stood once more, this time gritting his teeth and forcing his body to obey his commands. He swayed slightly, huffed out his breath, and then stood firmly, tilting his chin to the side to look at his Captain. "Help me or get the hell out of the way," he growled. 

Simon's mouth fell open before he clamped it shut quickly. "I'll get your clothes." 

"Thank you," Blair said, yanking the IV needle out of the back of his hand, ignoring the small drips of blood that fell from the fresh wound. 

\------------------------------------------------

Simon Banks drew himself to his full height and presented his badge to the guard at the gate to Conover Psychiatric Hospital, ready to argue about gaining admittance. Luckily, the guard barely glanced at the badge, pointed to a spot for Simon to sign in, and then waved him and his companion through the metal door, pressing the button to release the lock. The door buzzed, Simon pushed it open, and he and Blair stood for just a second as it closed silently behind them with a firm click. 

The two men walked to the reception area as directed and requested a pass to visit Detective James Ellison. The receptionist scanned the computer monitor in front of her after tapping in a few quick commands. 

"Wait here, please. I have to call for his doctor. He's the only one who can grant visitation."

Simon nodded, looking over his shoulder at his detective. Blair stood uncharacteristically quiet and still. In fact, Simon reflected, he had hardly said more than a half dozen words since they left the hospital and drove the six miles out of Cascade to the mental facility. 

"Blair, you okay?"

Blair's troubled blue eyes met Simon's. "No."

Simon grimaced and sighed. "Me, neither."

After several long minutes, a middle-aged man in a white coat came into the reception area. He walked up to Simon, and they shook hands. 

"Captain Banks. I'm Dr. Joel Mendelson. You and I worked on a case several years ago."

Simon smiled quickly. "Yes, Doctor, I remember. You have a good memory. That was a difficult prosecution."

The doctor nodded. "Yes, it was. Now what can I do for you today? I understand you are requesting permission to visit one of my patients, James Ellison."

"Yes, he's a detective in my division. Oh, excuse me, this is Detective Blair Sandburg. He's Ellison's partner. We're very concerned, and we'd like to see him."

Dr. Mendelson nodded. "Of course. Normally I would deny such a request this early in his treatment because I would want to avoid upsetting the patient, but unfortunately, Mr. Ellison won't even be aware of your presence. He's totally unaware of any outside stimulus of any kind." 

Out of the corner of Simon's eye, he caught Blair's sharp intake of breath and his forward movement towards the doctor. Simon casually clamped a hand on Blair's shoulder, discreetly digging his thumb into the back of Blair's shoulder blade. 

"Oh, really," Simon said conversationally. "Exactly what does that mean? Have you run tests or something? Is that different than, say, being catatonic?"

"I've run a full battery of tests," the doctor explained in great detail. "He reacts to none of them. Not to tests of his motor skills, or of his hearing, verbal or optical abilities. He also shows no tactile responses. His response to anti-psychotic drugs has been very sporadic. I've tried the usual drug regimen, but his reactions have been quite unusual. I've discontinued the drug therapy for the time being. So far, he's not been self-destructive, and after the initial violent outburst at the hospital that I was informed of, he's been quite easy to control."

Simon nodded thoughtfully, his hand never leaving Blair's shoulder. Blair stood as if carved in granite, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands. He catalogued every syllable the doctor spoke, but he was becoming restless. He needed to see Jim, needed to touch him, be near him. 

Simon continued his questions. "And you have, of course, ruled out any physical reasons for this condition?"

Dr. Mendelson said, "Yes, of course, first thing, actually. While he was still in the ER, they ran a blood test for drugs - that came back clean, by the way. He's not catatonic, because his brain wave pattern demonstrates normal brain activity." The doctor rubbed his chin. "That's been the strange part. Mr. Ellison's brain activity shows no sign of schizophrenia or abnormality. I find this case very interesting. I understand Mr. Ellison had some psychotic behavior in his youth." 

Blair finally reached the end of his rope. "What!?" he yelped. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

The doctor was taken aback at Blair's outburst. Simon grabbed Blair's arm and smiled ingratiatingly at the doctor. "Excuse us for a second, please, Doctor?"

"Of course," he answered. 

Simon steered Blair a few feet from the doctor. "Sandburg! Will you please shut up? Do you or do you not want to see Jim? We have absolutely no right to be here. You are not Jim's next of kin. His father is, I'll have you know, and that's who signed the commit order."

"What!?" Blair yelped. "Simon, his father? No way, his old man is in Zurich for six months. There is no way he signed anything." Blair stopped abruptly. "Oh my God. Who did this? Simon, someone did this to Jim. Did something to him and to me." 

"Blair, let's get all the information we possibly can before we are discovered. Don't you think I know Jim isn't insane? Someone or something is out there, and it looks like it wants you both dead." Simon put a hand under Blair's elbow. His face was pale, and he was breathing shallowly. "Sandburg, hold it together. Are you breathing okay?" 

Blair nodded. "Yes, let's hurry. I feel sick, Simon, Something is so wrong."

The two men went back over to the waiting physician, and Simon smiled again. "Thank you, Doctor. You've been more than patient with all these questions," Simon chuckled quietly. "I'm a policeman, not a doctor. It's people like you who help us do our job better."

"Why thank you, Captain. Anyway, what I was saying was that Mr. Ellison's father described his boyhood problems. I would have been more than happy to work with Mr. Ellison. It is a very interesting case, but the senior Mr. Ellison has already arranged for my patient to be transferred to a private facility in Portland tomorrow. Mr. Ellison wants his son to be closer to home so that he may oversee his care personally."

It took every ounce of resolve that Simon had to ask the next question without putting his fist through the nearest wall. Blair had gone to sit in one of the hard plastic chairs several feet behind the doctor. The look on his face was one of total misery. 

Simon asked, "When is Ellison being transferred, Doctor?"

"If I'm not mistaken, arrangements are made for the ambulance making the pick up to be here at 3:00 p.m." 

"Thank you, Doctor. Now if we may, we would certainly like to see our friend once more before he leaves Cascade. Say our good-byes, even if he's unaware of us. It will make us feel a bit better knowing we did all that we could. I'm sure you understand. He's been a friend for many years." 

"Yes, I know how hard this kind of mental illness is on friends and family. Everyone wonders why them and why now. Just follow me." The doctor turned and used his key card to gain entrance through the large steel door. He stepped through and held the door open for the two visitors, then he talked as they walked down several corridors and up one flight of stairs. "Like I said, normally I wouldn't allow visitors, but I totally understand the need for closure. Ah, here we are." The doctor once again slid the key card into its lock, and the door clicked. He stepped back. "I'll come back in say, thirty minutes?" He turned and left. 

Blair stood unsteadily with his hand holding the door open just a crack. Simon put a hand on his shoulder. He could feel the tremors coursing through Blair's frame. 

"Sandburg, are you okay?"

Blair's throat was in knots. He shook his head and pushed open the door. 

\------------------------------------------------

Blair held his breath, and his eyes searched the small enclosure for his lover. The room itself held no furniture, and the walls and floors were covered with mattress-like material to keep its occupant from injuring himself. Jim was sitting with his back in the far corner, knees drawn up and arms wrapped around his legs. His head was pillowed on his knees. He was wearing hospital garb, a white tunic and white pants. He did not respond to Blair's cry of "Jim!"

Blair crossed the room at a run and fell to his knees in front of his partner. He put his hands on Jim's head, petting and speaking softly. Jim failed to react to his touch or his voice. Blair called, "Jim, please, it's Blair," over and over, but Jim remained in the exact same position, never registering Blair's presence. If not for the rise and fall of his chest, Blair would have thought him dead. He moved as close as humanly possible to his mate and wrapped an arm around Jim's shoulders and another around his legs, holding the tightly wrapped body. 

"Please, Jim, please, please, oh, man, please, answer me," Blair's voice cracked, and he buried his face in the crook of Jim's neck. He never moved, not even when Blair's lips touched the side of his neck.

Simon knelt in front of the lovers and placed a hand on Jim's shoulder. "Ellison, come on, buddy. Talk to me. It's Simon. Come on, Jim. All the guys miss you down at the station."

Both men talked and touched for the longest time, but nothing they said or did elicited a response from their friend. Simon could tell from the tone of Blair's voice that he was very close to losing it. "Sandburg, we'll do something. We can't let them take him. We could try for an emergency court order."

Blair did not raise his head from Jim's shoulder but turned his face towards his boss. "He's not going anywhere. This is not some mental illness. This is something Sentinel related. I know it. I can feel it. Simon, I can sense it. Jim is still in there. He can't hear me. I can't reach him, but he's still here. I know he is." Blair quickly wiped his tear-stained face and straightened his shoulders. "And I know what to do." With those words, Blair rose and leaned down to place a soft kiss on the top of Jim's head. "I'll see you later, Jim." 

Blair walked confidently to the door just as the doctor opened it and said, "Sorry, fellows, time's up." Blair nodded, mumbled, "Thanks," and headed out of the building. Simon stopped long enough to shake the doctor's hand and thank him before he rushed to catch up with Blair. 

\------------------------------------------------

Blair's resolve lasted until he stepped though the door of the loft. That's when the overwhelming feeling of dread slammed into him. His stomach rebelled, and his head started to spin. Simon saw the strange look wash over Blair's face and managed to catch him when his eyes rolled back and his legs collapsed. He laid Blair on the sofa and grabbed a wet washcloth from the kitchen. He knelt beside the unconscious man, wiping Blair's face until he groaned and opened his eyes. 

"What happened?" Blair managed to ask. 

"You fainted. Blair, what is going on? How do you feel?" Simon asked concernedly. 

"I feel really sick. I was fine until…"

"What, Sandburg, until what?"

"Until I walked though the doorway. Something's wrong here. I feel awful. It's dark and dirty. I need to get out of here. Get me the telephone, Simon, please, and hurry." Blair coughed. "Hurry, Simon, I can't breathe." 

"You can use my cell." Simon responded. 

"No, the number is in memory. I don't know it. Please, Simon, hurry." Blair gasped for air. 

Simon grabbed the telephone in one hand and flung open the loft door with the other. He rushed to Blair's side and literally scooped him from the sofa with one arm and hauled him out into the hallway. He set Blair back on his feet and kept an arm around his shoulders until Blair's legs were steady. "Better out here?"

Blair breathed in and out heavily several times. "Yeah, a little bit. Thanks," he said, taking the phone from Simon's hand. He accessed the phone memory system and punched in 26. The line was answered on the second ring. 

"Dennis? It's Blair Sandburg… No, I'm not fine… And neither is Jim… Come now, please… Five hours?… Okay… Listen, I can't stay here at the loft. Something's wrong here. I'll be at Simon Banks' place, 75 Laurel Lane, #109. My cell is… shit, no cell. Wait, Simon's is 555-3745… Thank you… Please hurry." Blair disconnected, handing the phone back to Simon. "Dennis and Jeremy will be here in five hours. They're chartering a private plane." 

Simon looked confused. "Dennis and Jeremy?"

Blair started to explain when the strange feeling grabbed hold of him once again. He closed his eyes and clutched his throat. He trembled, and as Simon reached out for him, he started to slowly fold. Simon reacted quickly, once again gathering the fainting man in his arms. This time he did not even try to take Blair back into the loft. Whatever was causing Blair's sickness was permeating the building. Simon dropped the cordless phone right there in the hall, and without even bothering to close the door, he strode down the hall and quickly hit the elevator button. 

\------------------------------------------------

Blair revived in the back seat of Simon's car on the ride to his apartment across town. Simon kept a close eye on him in the rearview mirror after he made a quick call to the precinct to ask dispatch to send a man over to 852 Prospect and lock the dreadful place up tight. Once they had started to pull away from the building, Blair had started coming around almost immediately. He groaned and rubbed his head. 

"What the hell is going on?" Blair sighed. "Oh, man this sucks, and it's getting ridiculous. There is some curse or voodoo or something going on. Jim's shut down completely. I faint when I'm anywhere near my home. I'm on life support for two days. Someone or something is fucking with us." 

Simon concurred. "This is weird, even for you two. I don't like it at all. How in the hell am I supposed to fight unseen forces? Damn it, Sandburg, what are we going to do?"

Blair sat up in the back seat. "First thing we're going to do is get Jim out of that hellhole."

"And just how are we going to do that? Waltz in and take him?"

"Yes." 

"What?" Simon exclaimed. "Blair, I can't get involved in breaking and entering or busting a patient out of a mental hospital. I'm the captain of a police squad, for God's sake."

Blair scooted up and spoke right into Simon's right ear. "Listen to me, I am getting Jim out of there. Something has blocked his senses to everything. This isn't some criminal activity. This is Sentinel activity. There is a rogue Sentinel in Cascade or a rogue Guide loose, or someone who is out to hurt us. Somebody's using his or her abilities to harm us. They must know about us, and they're trying to either kill us or take one or the other. I'm not going to let that happen."

"And just who are these guys you called?"

Blair sat back and ran his hand through his hair. "Dennis is a Sentinel."

Simon's eyes met Blair's in the rearview mirror. Blair just nodded. "Jim and I met Dennis and Jeremy, his Guide, just after the mess with my dissertation." Blair snorted softly. "You probably won't believe this, but do you know how they found us?" When Simon shook his head, Blair continued, "They read about us in the National Enquirer. Can you believe that? In a news tabloid. Of course, to most people it was right up there with two-headed dogs and alien abductions, but Dennis and Jeremy knew it was true." 

Blair put back his head and closed his eyes. Then he said, "They called, and we arranged a meeting in a neutral location. Do you remember when Jim and I took that long weekend and went to St. Louis?" 

"Yeah, Sandburg, I remember." 

"Well, we met with them. It was just an experiment to begin with. Would two Sentinels in the same location kill each other? After you-know-who, I wasn't sure, but Jim and Dennis were willing to meet, so we all agreed. Things went well, so well that we've all kept in touch ever since. And we all promised each other to help in case the other pair needed it. And right now, Simon, we need it." 

"Okay, Blair. I understand. But what do you think this other Sentinel and his Guide can accomplish?"

"I'm hoping that whoever is trying to take Jim - and it is Jim they want, Simon, now that I think about it, or why else arrange to have him moved to another location? Anyway, I'm hoping that even though they've blocked Jim to me and to his surroundings here, that another Sentinel and Guide can somehow help me break through and reach him."

"You think that will work?"

Blair threw up his hands. "Simon, I have no idea. But it's the only thing that fits. There is an evil force doing this, and it's not some faceless, mindless demon entity, it's a flesh and blood man or woman. I need a Sentinel to help me find this person. I can't do it alone. No offense, Simon," Blair added hastily. 

"None taken, Sandburg." 

When they arrived at Simon's apartment building, he parked and opened the back door, helping Blair to his feet. "You okay now?" Simon asked solicitously. 

Blair stood for a few seconds, looking around, testing. "Yeah, nothing here is bothering me. Everything feels okay."

Simon smiled. "Good. Let's go in. I'm tired, and I bet you are too. And hungry."

Blair shrugged. "Nah, I'm not tired or hungry. I'm angry. I'm afraid," Blair's voice fell to a whisper. "I'm alone." 

"No, Sandburg, you are not alone. I'm not a substitute for Jim, I know that, but you are definitely not alone."

Blair nodded and a corner of his mouth curved slightly. "Thanks, Simon, I appreciate it."

Simon led the way, and in just a few moments they were safely behind the locked door of his apartment. "Sit, Detective, and I'll make sandwiches."

Blair nodded and, after a quick trip to the bathroom, found a spot on the sofa in Simon's living room. 

Simon carried in a tray holding two glasses of milk, two cans of Coke, three sandwiches (two ham and cheddar, and one salami and Swiss), a bag of barbecue-flavored chips, and a jar of pickles. He put the tray on the coffee table and sat next to Blair, inviting him to dig in. 

"Come on, Sandburg, eat something. It will make me feel better. Besides, you haven't had anything for almost three days. You were in that hospital for forty-eight hours, you know," Simon coaxed his guest. 

Blair smiled just a bit and nodded. "Okay, okay, stop bugging me. I'll eat a bite." 

It took a very short time for the entire tray to be amicably shared by the two friends. Blair sat back against the sofa when he was finished. 

"Thanks, Simon, I didn't realize I was that hungry."

"You're welcome. Why don't you lie down for a while? Your friends won't be here for almost four hours. Plenty of time for a nap." 

Blair yawned widely. "Okay," he replied as he slipped off his shoes and curled on his side on the sofa. Simon pulled a blanket from the hall closet on his trip back from the bathroom and dropped it on the already sleeping man. He noticed that Blair's left hand still had dried blood on it from where he had pulled out the IV needle. Simon used a warm cloth and dabbed the hand clean, gently rubbed in some antiseptic, and covered the wound with a bandage. Blair never stirred at Simon's ministrations. 

Simon carried the tray back into the kitchen and set it on the counter. He turned out the lights, except for the small one in the hallway in case Blair woke and needed to see his way to the bathroom. He went into the living room and stretched out on his favorite recliner, falling asleep in minutes after a last affectionate glance at his favorite young detective. 

\------------------------------------------------

The knocking at the front door had Simon up in seconds, his gun cocked and ready in his hand.  
A quick peek through the peephole revealed two strangers. So one of these guys was a Sentinel? "We'll, see," he said to himself. With the door still firmly closed, Simon whispered, "Who is it?" 

A soft chuckle answered. "It's Dennis Marshall, Captain Banks, and my partner, Jeremy Rogers. You won't need that gun, Captain."

Simon flipped the dead bolt and flung open the door. "Come in, please, and be quiet. Blair's sleeping."

The Sentinel entered, followed closely by his Guide. Simon gave the pair the once over, noting Dennis' lithe frame, thick blond hair that touched his collar, and sparkling hazel eyes. Dennis smiled and nodded at Simon's obvious perusal of the two men. Jeremy looked a bit older than his forty-ish companion, short, wavy dark hair and dark eyes, a bit on the husky side but with an air of power about him. Simon finally closed the door and waved the men into the living room. 

Jeremy nodded and held out his hand. "Glad to meet you, Captain, we've heard a lot about you."

Simon nodded in return, taking the outstretched hand. "Same here." He turned to Dennis. "So you're one, too."

Dennis nodded. "Yes, Sir, I certainly am," he said and shook Simon's hand. "Please excuse my abruptness, but tell us what's going on. Blair wouldn't have called unless it was life or death, so we don't want to waste time."

Simon and Dennis sat on chairs, and Jeremy sat on the floor next to Blair. He gently touched the bandaged hand and sat quietly listening to Simon's explanations of what had happened to Blair and Jim in the last forty-eight hours. He was just finishing up his narration when Blair stirred and opened his eyes. 

Jeremy smiled into the face of his friend. "Hello, Blair."

Blair managed a small smile. "Hey, Jeremy." He sat up and closed his eyes, feeling dizzy once again. Jeremy rose and sat down next to Blair. 

"Your connection to Jim is broken. That's why you keep feeling faint and out of sorts. You aren't grounding each other any more because someone's interfering with your bonding. And believe me, we're going to find out who's responsible and stop them. Aren't we, Dennis?"

Dennis moved quickly to sit on the other side of Blair and put an arm across Blair's shoulders. Jeremy slid his arm on the top of Dennis'. Blair closed his eyes and trembled so they moved closer, comforting the grieving Guide. Dennis' hand reached up, and he lightly directed Blair's head to his shoulder. "We'll do everything we possibly can to help you. You know that, Blair. We'll get Jim out of there now."

Jeremy placed a hand on Blair's leg. "I want to say it will be all right, Blair. I can't lie to you. I just don't know, but if it's in our power, we'll do it or die trying. You know we will." 

Blair opened his eyes and peeked at Jeremy from his protected position against Dennis. "Yes, thank you. Thank you so much. I need Jim."

Dennis rubbed Blair's shoulder. "Of course you do." He looked over Blair's head at his partner. "Let's get to it."

Jeremy snapped open the small suitcase he had carried with him and pulled out his laptop, powering up the customized satellite connection. "Man, I love technology," he quipped. Dennis just rolled his eyes. 

"Boys and their toys," Dennis stated. Jeremy just grinned at his partner. 

Within a few minutes, Jeremy relayed his findings. "Okay, all the paperwork is in place. William Ellison has signed transfer papers to Hill Valley Hospital, 1356 Magnolia Avenue, Portland, Oregon. Looks like everything has been taken care of. Good. Let's just change the pick up time from 3 p.m. to 10 am. That will give us ample time for a good head start. Now, we'll just print ourselves a set of these transfer papers." Jeremy smirked and sent the commands to the portable printer he had set up on the coffee table in front of him. 

Blair and Dennis sat quietly while Simon watched incredulously as the talented man hacked into the computer at the hospital and printed copies of all the pertinent documents within minutes. Next he rented an ambulance and three uniforms for the "doctor" and the "orderlies" who would be picking up one James Ellison. 

Simon finally found enough brain cells to ask a few questions. "Wait, where are you going to get a doctor and two orderlies? Sandburg is in no condition to go undercover."

Dennis said, "Oh, I agree. Blair's not going undercover." Blair started to protest at being left out of the breakout plan, but was quickly silenced by a stern look from Dennis. "I'm a great doctor, and Jeremy looks especially handsome in hospital whites, and you, my dear Captain, look the part of a hulking orderly sent just in case the patient becomes unruly. Are you in or out?"

Simon never hesitated. "I'm in." 

Blair was surprised, and he straightened up quickly. "Simon, are you sure? Your job could be at stake. We're taking Jim somewhere far away until we can figure out who's blocking his senses and trying to hurt us."

"Sandburg, I'm in." Simon groused, "I know what I'm doing. In means in. I'm in."

Blair smiled and held up a hand. "Okay, Simon, you're in. Thank you." Blair sighed and leaned back against Dennis once again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he whispered. 

Dennis caught one of Blair's hands and held it. "For what? For being a Guide? You aren't thinking that you're responsible for this? Good God, Blair, how could you know? You protect Jim every day, but you aren't invincible. You're human, just like I am and Jeremy, too. Whoever is doing this is pure evil. You had absolutely no way of knowing this was going to happen. Blair, there are Sentinels and Guides who are terrible people just like anybody else. You, of all people, should know that. You've experienced it first hand. We're no different than anybody else. We run the gamut from good to bad and everything in between."

"I know. I just feel like such a failure." Blair sighed again. "It's my job to protect Jim. And it's my decision to love him, too."

Jeremy talked while he typed. "Whoever is doing this doesn't know what kind of trouble he's caused. It would have been much easier to take and influence an unbonded Sentinel. One who is as bonded as Jim is, is almost impossible to control. I can't figure out why he or she wants Jim, but really, I don't much care. All I know is that they can't have him. He belongs to you, Blair."

Simon sat quietly listening. He hadn't realized until now just how intertwined the lives of the Sentinel and the Guide were. "There is something I have to ask. I'm not sure how to, so I'll just say it out loud. What happens if you can't reconnect Jim to Blair? What happens if…?" Simon stopped. 

"…one of us dies?" Blair finished. Simon just nodded. 

Dennis sighed. "It's hard to say. It isn't an immediate death sentence to the one left behind, but it's a life of hell. I've talked to a few people who've lost their mates and lived to tell about it. It's constant longing and loneliness and grieving, but it is possible to live on. Personally, I would choose not to." Dennis' eyes met Jeremy's, and they smiled at each other. 

Simon cleaned his throat. "One last thing, and I promise to shut my big mouth."

Jeremy laughed while Dennis nodded. "Go ahead, but you know, Simon, Blair would have answered all your questions at any time. You just had to ask."

If Simon hadn't been such a dark skinned man, they would have seen him blush. "Sorry, but it's hard for me to accept and understand this kind of thing."

"No, it's okay, go ahead and ask," Dennis encouraged. "Knowledge is power."

Simon looked at his fingernails. "Are all pairs, ah, intimate?"

Dennis and Jeremy's eyes met once again, and they exchanged another affectionate glance. Blair, however, shivered, and Dennis' arm immediately drew him close. "Oh, God, Blair, I'm sorry. Here we are talking like it's just a bull session."

Blair just sighed and pressed closer to Dennis. "It's all right. Simon is willing to risk his career and maybe even his life for us. It's okay. Tell him."

Dennis nodded, rubbing Blair's arm for comfort. "Actually, Simon, it depends. And I'm not evading your question. It's really up to the Sentinel and the Guide. While it does make the bond stronger, it makes any kind of separation much harder on the pairing. If Jim and Blair hadn't decided to be lovers, even though Blair would still bonded to Jim, this would be painful but not life threatening. Something about the intimacy of sexual fulfillment brings the bond to its pinnacle of strength. Hell, I don't know why. I don't think anybody does. That's just the way it is."

Jeremy clicked the cover of the laptop closed with a satisfied grin. "There. All done. Let's do it."  
With those six small words, they were on their way. 

\------------------------------------------------

The blue and white ambulance pulled up to the entrance at Conover at exactly 10:00 a.m. Dennis hopped out of the passenger's side and opened the back door for Simon to get out.

Dennis smiled in at Blair. "We'll be out as soon as we can. You just be patient and stay here. Okay?"

Blair nodded. "Right. Please hurry."

"Will do," Dennis said before slamming the door. Jeremy joined the pair at the back of the ambulance. "Ready?" Dennis asked. Both men nodded. "Good. Come on, then."

Dennis tucked his clipboard under his arm, and the two orderlies took up their positions behind the "doctor."

Simon suddenly remembered something. "Dennis, what happens if I see that doctor from last evening? He'll recognize me immediately. We worked on a case together before, and we spoke last night for a long while." 

"Now is not a good time to tell me something like that, Simon. Go back to the ambulance. Jeremy and I will handle this," Dennis instructed. At Simon's hesitation, Dennis growled, "Now, Simon, don't blow this. It's too important. We'll be fine."

Simon nodded and turned quickly before they got close enough to the entrance for anyone to notice him. Dennis and Jeremy exchanged glances. They had been together for so long they could almost read each other's thoughts. We going to do this? Hell, yes, it'll be fun!

It was amazing how smoothly everything went. Dennis scanned the area. Everybody was busy at his or her respective jobs. A bit of a ruckus was going on in one of the wards, so a lot of the orderlies were occupied. They were given access immediately with their authentic documents, and shown the way to the second floor by a bored orderly, where Jim was ready for transport. 

Jeremy shook his head and bit his lip hard when he saw that Jim had been drugged into a deep stupor. Dennis met his eyes and nodded. Later. Be pissed later. Jeremy acknowledged his mate's request, and after Dennis passed along the proper forms when requested, they wheeled Jim to the elevator, down the corridor, and right out into the ambulance entrance without a single incident. 

"Thank God," Jeremy muttered when Dennis popped open the back door and shoved the gurney into the waiting vehicle, bringing a smile to his Sentinel's face. Jeremy trotted around to the passenger's side, while Dennis jumped in the back with Blair. Simon grinned when Jeremy nodded and gave him the thumbs up sign, then he stepped on the gas, taking the five men as quickly away from Cascade as the legal speed limit would allow. 

\------------------------------------------------

"Oh shit," Blair mumbled when he saw Jim's condition. He immediately moved as close to him as the confined space would allow. He would have crawled on top of his lover if they hadn't been in the moving vehicle. Blair's hands and eyes inspected Jim from head to toe as much as he could through the hospital clothes and the straps keeping him safely on the gurney. "Dennis?" Blair said breathlessly. 

Dennis quickly scanned Jim's vitals. "He's been drugged way too much, Blair. His heart rate is really slow, and his breathing is shallow, but he's okay. It will wear off, but it's going to take a good while, probably twelve hours or more. We have to be patient."

Blair nodded while his hands rested in the center of Jim's chest. He closed his eyes and felt Jim's heart beating faintly under his palms. Blair shivered and finally put his head on Jim's shoulder, closing his eyes. "Please, Jim, hear me. I'm here," Blair pleaded. "Jim, I love you. Please come back to me." 

The vehicle hit a pothole, and Blair was thrown back. Dennis slid to the floor beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to steady him. 

"Simon, take it easy. We have live cargo back here," Dennis groused. Blair nodded his thanks for Dennis' arm and moved close to Jim, wrapping his arm around Jim's waist and putting a hand on the top of his head while resting his own head on the wide chest. Blair closed his eyes and concentrated, desperately trying to make the mental connection to his Sentinel. 

With his eyes closed, Blair was suddenly bombarded with feelings and strange, disjointed thoughts. They crashed over him quickly, causing him to hold his breath at the assault. Dead! No! No! Stop! Help! So lost, so lost! Alone! Cold and alone! Help! Help! Black and cold! Pain! Pain! Dead!…

"Blair! Blair! What is it? Blair, answer me. Damn it, Blair, breathe. Oh, shit." Dennis' voice finally broke through. Blair gasped and sucked in air rapidly, struggling to be free of the bonds that held him. "Blair! It's Dennis. Stop. Open your eyes." Blair suddenly went limp, and his head lolled back. Dennis pulled him close and looked into the worried eyes of his lover. 

"What the hell was that?" Jeremy asked in a surprised voice, and Simon whipped his head back and forth, trying to keep an eye on the road and watch Blair at the same time. 

Dennis shook his head, and he wiped back the mess of hair from Blair's face. "I have no idea. Blair, come on, buddy, wake up for me." 

Blair moaned and shuddered and finally opened his eyes. Dennis smiled down at him. "Hey, there. You okay?"

Blair nodded and tried to sit up. Dennis held him firmly. "Whoa. Wait just a second. Take it easy. Breathe nice and steady. Damn it, Blair, what the hell happened? You stopped breathing."

Simon turned and spoke quickly before turning back to the road. "In the hospital, Sandburg stopped breathing several times. They had no idea why. I've been scared since we left there that it would happen again." 

"It's okay now," Dennis said while he helped Blair sit up. "Better?"

Blair nodded. "Yeah, but I'm getting really tired of fainting at the drop of a hat." He reached for his partner, but Dennis held him back. Blair tried to twist out of his grasp. "Let me go!"

"Blair, wait. I need you to tell me what happened. Please, we have to do this right if we want to help Jim. What did you see? What did you feel?"

Blair shivered and closed his eyes. "It was so awful. It was cold and dark, and I was so alone. I was screaming for help, and no one would help me. Everything was dead, everything." Blair's eyes met Dennis'. "Oh, God, it was Jim! I felt him." Blair grabbed Dennis' sleeve. "Did he feel me? No. No, he didn't. Dead, everything was dead. I'm dead." Blair's face paled. "Dennis, he thinks I'm dead, just like I thought he was when I woke up in the hospital. I couldn't 'feel' Jim. Our connection was gone. He thinks I'm dead." 

Dennis pulled Blair close. "Shh. It's okay. We know something now. We know that you can connect with Jim on some level. That's very good. Once the drugs are gone, there's more of a chance. He's too far gone right now to make any kind of sense. His brain is fried with that crap in his system."

Blair shook his head. "But why now? At the hospital yesterday, I couldn't connect to him. I tried and tried for a lot longer than I did now, so why now?" Blair thought for barely a second before his head came up, and his face registered surprise. "Oh, that's it!"

Jeremy was just too curious to let that go for more than a heartbeat. "What's it?"

"It's you, Dennis!" Blair exclaimed excitedly. "It's you. You and I. We connected. You're a Sentinel. Jim is a Sentinel. It must be you, not me. Go ahead, please, Dennis. Touch him. See if you can connect."

Dennis looked skeptical. "Nah, I don't think so." 

Jeremy chimed in, "Go on, Dennis, try it. It's okay. I'm right here." 

"Wait," Blair said. "Switch places with me so Jeremy can touch you. It will center your senses. Please, Dennis, please try."

Dennis was still shaking his head when he and Blair changed places, and Jeremy placed a hand on Dennis' shoulder. Dennis put one hand on Jim's chest and another on his forehead. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Blair waited expectantly, but after more than five minutes, nothing happened. Dennis muttered and changed positions several times, moving his hands to other spots on Jim's body. He finally gave up. 

"Nothing, Blair. Not a twinge. Not a feeling or an image of any kind. I'm sorry." Dennis frowned. 

Blair sighed and hung his head for a minute before he looked up and said, "Oh, shit, Dennis. It wasn't you! But it wasn't me either, it was both of us." 

Dennis cocked his head. "You might be right. I wonder why that is. Whoever blocked his senses and tried to make you sick didn't ever figure that you would bring in another Sentinel to help with Jim's senses. While his spell interferes with your abilities and mine individually, both of us together must have enough energy to break though."

Blair practically bounced in excitement. "And if you and Jeremy are both touching me, maybe it will be even more powerful. And once the drugs have worn off, that might make even more of a difference." Blair turned back to his lover. "It's okay, Jim. We'll be together soon. I promise. One way or another, Jim." Blair leaned over and tenderly kissed the unresponsive lips, then sat quietly, biding his time until he could reconnect with his Sentinel. 

\------------------------------------------------

Jeremy turned to his mate and said, "Hey, Dennis, give me that case. I'd better take care of those security tapes."

Dennis nodded and handed him the case that had been stowed in the corner of the ambulance. Jeremy once again powered up the wireless connection. 

Simon watched him from the corner of his eye. "What are you doing now?"

Jeremy never looked up as he explained, "I'm playing with the security tapes at Conover. When they realize Jim's been taken by unauthorized people, they're going to play the tapes first thing. I don't want them to see us, of course." Jeremy's fingers flew over the keyboard. "Ha. There." More taps on the keys. "Got that one, too." Jeremy hummed a bit as he worked. Fifteen minutes later, he snapped the cover closed and set the laptop on the floorboard at his feet. "All done. Man, that was easy. Either that, or I'm just good."

Dennis snorted. "Smart ass." They exchanged affectionate glances. 

Simon cleared his throat. "Excuse me for asking, but just what the hell is it that you two do, anyway?"

Jeremy chuckled. "Well, Captain, I'd be happy to tell you, but it's classified. You know what that means, don't you? After I tell you…"

Simon interrupted with a smirk. "You'd have to kill me. Right?"

Jeremy smiled. "Right. Smart man."

Dennis chimed in. "Simon, since you have the trust of Jim and Blair, I can tell you this. If you've seen The X-Files and heard about all those secret government agencies that even Congress and the President are unaware of, then you know for whom we work. Anything more, and I really would have to kill you." Dennis laughed softly.

Simon just shook his head and shut up. 

\------------------------------------------------

Seven hours later, a large brown van was driven into a wooden gray-slated barn set at the edge of a tall stand of trees. The men had ditched the ambulance about an hour out of Cascade and transferred everything to the brown van. The turn off the main highway was made more than thirty miles before. No one would find them this far from Cascade, in the remote southeast corner of Washington. The farmhouse Dennis had acquired using the name of one of the many holding companies at his disposal had been unused for several years, and the nearest neighbors were more than five miles away. This spot was perfect. 

First things first. Jim was carried into the house and settled on the pullout sofa in the middle of the living room. Even though the farmhouse had an upper floor with several bedrooms, Blair had insisted that they all remain close to each other. He felt that everyone together would create more of a bond for Jim to feel. Blair also wanted to create a stronger force of protection around Jim while he was in his present condition. Dennis and Jeremy agreed, adding that it was easier to protect everyone if they all stayed close. 

While they were making Jim comfortable, Blair asked Dennis, "What are we going to do about feeding him? He needs to eat, and he's going to be dehydrated if we can't get liquids in him, but I don't think he can eat on his own."

Dennis put a hand on Blair's shoulder. "I've brought an IV setup if we need it. If we can't get him to come around in the next twelve hours, we'll have to feed him intravenously. I've also brought several cases of Pedialyte. If we can get him to drink even that, it will keep him going until he's recovered enough to eat." Blair nodded, watching Jim closely. "Blair, I want you to eat, too. None of this martyr stuff. We're going to save him, no matter what, but I expect you to take care of yourself also."

Blair throat closed, and he blinked rapidly, nodding hastily. "Okay, Dennis. No matter what," he whispered. Dennis patted his shoulder and left to help Simon and Jeremy bring in the rest of the supplies and to power up the portable generator so they would have electricity and running water. 

\------------------------------------------------

A light tap on Blair's shoulder woke him several hours later. It was dark, and the light from one small lamp cast a warm glow in the room. Simon leaned over the extended sofa where Blair had fallen asleep wrapped around his lover who was, unfortunately, still in the same condition as earlier in the day. 

"Come on, Blair, Dennis said you promised to eat. Go into the kitchen and have some supper." Blair started to protest, but Simon waved a finger in his face. "No arguments. I'll stay with Jim until you come back. Believe me, we're not leaving him alone for even one minute."

"Okay, Simon," Blair said and left quietly after a quick kiss to Jim's forehead. Once he made his way into the kitchen, an incredible feeling of sadness crept over him. He stopped and held onto the countertop, swaying slightly. Dennis came up behind him and put his hands on Blair's shoulders. The feeling became magnified many times the second Dennis touched him. 

"Jim!" Blair called, turning to head back into the front room. A strong arm slid around his waist. 

"Hey, Blair, we had a deal. You need to eat."

"But, Dennis, I felt something. Please, we have to try and reach Jim. Now," Blair insisted. 

"Blair, I felt it too, but you're still sick, and you need to regain your strength before we try anything. The quicker you eat, the faster we can go and try to reach Jim."

Blair glanced at Dennis through his lashes. "Are you sure you're the Sentinel and not the Guide?"

Dennis chuckled. "Oh, right, I forgot. Only Guides can manipulate and obfuscate their way around a Sentinel."

"Hell, yes, man. It's in the Guide rule book," Blair answered smartly. Dennis batted the back of Blair's head. "Hey!" Blair yelped. "Sentinels," he said affectionately, "they're all alike." 

Jeremy came into the room and stood behind his Sentinel, sliding his arms around Dennis' waist and placing a warm kiss on the back of his neck. Dennis leaned back into his lover's arms, muttering "mmmmm" at the pleasure of his Guide's touch. Blair smiled at the love flowing between the pair. 

Soon, Jim. Soon. You and I, Jim. Very soon we'll be together. Blair thought without one trace of jealousy. Hear me, Jim. I'm right here. He ate his dinner quickly, eager to connect with his lover once again. 

\------------------------------------------------

Blair sat cross-legged on the bed with his hands on Jim's chest. Jeremy sat next to Blair with a hand on Jim's leg, and Dennis sat on Jim's other side, placing his hands on top of Blair's. Simon hovered in the background, assigned the task of making sure no one zoned or passed out and fell over while they were trying to reach Jim. 

"Everybody ready?" Blair asked softly. Dennis and Jeremy nodded. 

Simon said, "I'm here," from behind Blair's left shoulder. 

"Good. Let's do this." 

Blair closed his eyes and spoke in a low and steady voice, "Concentrate on Jim. Reach into his mind. Connect. Feel Jim's body. Listen to his breathing. Hear his heartbeat. Concentrate…"

Blair involuntarily shivered and held his breath at the cold. His teeth chattered, and he shivered violently once again. 

Cold! Deaddeaddead! Help! Let go! Help! Pain! Much pain! Stop! Pleasepleaseplease! 

Jim!! Jim!! Hear me, please! Jim, please! Give me your hand. Jim! It's Blair. Please, Jim, please! Blair! I'm here! Reach out, Jim! Concentrate! Focus! Jim, I'm here!

No! Dead! Blair dead! Pain! Black! No! Go away!

Jim, I'm not dead! I'm right here! Listen to me! Listen! Concentrate! Believe! 

Blair? NO! Trick! Evil! Black! Cold! So cold!

Jim, try for me, please. I'm not dead. Blair is not dead! Evil did this. Please, Jim, focus. Think. Remember. Blair is not dead! 

Blair? Is that you, Blair? Where are you? My Blair? 

I'm here, Jim. Yes, Jim, your Blair. My Jim. I'm right next to you. Our minds are touching. Do you understand?

Blair? Blair? Not dead? Blair, you're not dead?

That's right, Jim, I'm not dead. Listen to me, Jim. I love you. I'm not dead.

Trick. It's a trick. The pain hurts!

Jim, I swear. I'm not dead. I'm here with you. You're just lost, Jim. We're going to find you. I swear we will. 

We? Who? Why can't I see you, smell you, touch you? Why?

Evil is controlling you. Dennis and Jeremy are here. Simon is here. We will find you. Do you believe me?

Blair? I'm so scared. Blair, please help me, pleasepleaseplease!

Jim! I need you to be calm. I need you to wait for me. Can you do that? Just be calm and think about me coming for you. Remember, I love you. I love…

Blair felt himself falling and falling, and when he opened his eyes, he was lying next to his partner. Jeremy's concerned face was just inches from his. Dennis was kneeling next to his mate. Simon sat on the other side of the bed, glass in hand. After Jeremy helped Blair scoot up against the back of the sofa, Simon passed the glass over to him. 

"Here you go, Blair, drink some water." Jeremy held the glass for his friend. 

Blair nodded and drained the glass. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I talked to Jim!" he blurted out excitedly. 

Jeremy grinned and nodded. "Tell us! What happened?"

Dennis moved closer. "Yes, we want to hear all of it."

Blair looked at his lover and ran a hand gently over Jim's short hair. "He's so scared, guys. He was just terrified. It took me a while to convince him that I was who I said I was. He knew without a doubt that I was dead, just like I figured. He thought it was a trick." Blair's hand stroked constantly. "Jim finally believed me. He knows I'm alive." Blair looked into the faces of his companions. "I promised him we would find him and bring him back." 

Dennis spoke first, "I said we would find him and by God, we will. We won't give up. That's a promise from us." 

Jeremy nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, it's a promise." 

"Me, too, Sandburg," Simon chimed in. "I'll do whatever it takes to break this spell or curse or whatever the fuck it is."

Blair had to smile at his Captain's resolute tone. "Thank you, all of you. I couldn't do this alone."

Jeremy added, "We don't want you to do it alone. That's why we're here." 

"How do you feel?" Dennis asked. 

Blair considered for a few seconds before he answered, "I feel really tired. Like the life has been drained out of me. I feel lost and alone. I feel scared and cold."

Jeremy rose from his knees. "I'm going to make tea." He disappeared through the door leading to the kitchen. He returned shortly with a full tray holding hot water, teabags, sugar and powdered creme. Jeremy set the tray down on the coffee table they had moved off to one side. The others were talking quietly when he said, "Come on, everybody have some. It will make us feel better."

Dennis rolled his eyes and said to Blair and Simon, "Drink the tea, or he'll never leave us alone. He's worse than a mother hen when he's like this." 

Jeremy just grinned while he fixed Blair a cup and passed it over to him, and then fixed one for himself. Simon and Dennis helped themselves, and they each took up a spot close to Jim. No one wanted to be far from the others right now. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes enjoying the warmth of the hot beverage. Jeremy finally jumped up and set his cup down on the table and grabbed the case containing his laptop. 

Simon groaned and muttered, "Now what?"

Jeremy grinned over at his new friend. "Captain, are you always this irritable?"

"Only when I'm committing more felonies in one day than I have in my entire life," Simon growled. 

Dennis shrugged his shoulders, and Jeremy smiled as he powered up the laptop. 

"Okay," Jeremy said, "let's take a look." His fingers flew, and within a few minutes, he crooked a finger at his companions. "Here is the tape from today at Conover. See, here's the ambulance bay. Wait, there's the ambulance from Portland." 

They all watched the screen as the ambulance with the name Hill Valley Rest Facility stenciled on the side pulled up to the same loading ramp that they had used earlier in the day. A black Cadillac also pulled up and parked next to the ambulance. An older man and a young woman disembarked from the vehicle after the driver opened the back door. A doctor in a white coat approached the couple. They could see him waving his hands in apparent agitation. The young woman turned quickly, and her body language showed great irritation as she walked back over to the Cadillac. The driver hastily opened the door, and she disappeared into the interior. The older man turned to look over at the woman. He spoke to the woman and then back to the doctor. The man raised his hand, and his finger pointed at the doctor. The motions indicated anger to the observers. The man then turned and climbed into the Cadillac. The driver slammed the door closed, and the vehicle backed out and sped away. 

Jeremy rewound the tape and played it in slow motion. Simon said, "That's the same doctor from the other night, Mendelson. He was Jim's physician." 

Jeremy nodded. "Okay. How about the old man? Is this Ellison Senior?"

Blair looked at the face when Jeremy stopped the film and zoomed in on the man's features. "No, that's definitely not William Ellison."

Dennis looked puzzled. "You're absolutely sure." 

Blair nodded. "Yes. You can probably find his picture on the net at his company's website if you want to verify it."

Jeremy answered, "No, we'll just isolate this guy and run a check on the databases in the country. How about the woman? You know who she is?" Jeremy once again grabbed her picture after a few quick keystrokes and enlarged the details. 

Blair stared long and hard. "I'm not sure. She looks familiar, but then she doesn't."

Simon asked, "How about from one of Jim's old cases? An old girlfriend?" Simon stared intently at the woman's image. "You know, Sandburg, she does look familiar."

Jeremy nodded. "First thing, let's run her picture through the Cascade PD files." 

"Oh, great," Simon said under his breath. Watching closely as Jeremy accessed the Cascade PD files and ran a comparison of the woman's picture through the database, Simon tried to figure out why the woman's face seemed so familiar. 

Jeremy tried every government and private agency he could possibly think of, but no matches were revealed. "Well, let's concentrate on the guy for a minute. Let's find out who he is and work from there. That might lead us to her identity." 

"Good idea, Jeremy," Dennis said, and he placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "You're tired," He stated. 

Jeremy shrugged. "I'll sleep later." 

With Blair watching over his shoulder, Jeremy worked on identifying the man who was masquerading as William Ellison. Dennis and Simon went to pull a couple of mattresses from the beds upstairs and dragged them down into the living room. Dennis found some bedding and tossed it onto the mattresses, and he and Simon hastily made up sleeping quarters. 

"There he is!" Jeremy shouted after fifteen minutes of searching. Simon and Dennis joined Blair and Jeremy. They looked at the photograph while Jeremy read the pertinent parts out loud. "Nathan Broadhurst, age 72, Cascade, Washington. Multi-millionaire. Owns several large companies in and around Cascade as well as construction companies, lumber mills, and the mall on Kennington Avenue." 

Blair pointed out excitedly, "Hey, listen to this. Wife of forty years, Angela, deceased. Died 1996 of medical complications following a long confinement for a mental illness at Conover." Blair sat back, suddenly quiet. 

Simon thought out loud, "So that's Nathan Broadhurst. When I came to Cascade I heard stories about him, but by that time his wife was already in Conover. He had become a recluse, and I remember hearing stories about his devotion to his wife. He spent all his time and a lot of his resources trying to find a cure for her mental illness, but nothing helped."

Dennis and Jeremy exchanged glances. Dennis said, "What is going on? None of this makes any sense. What does Nathan Broadhurst want with Jim? And why would he willingly lie and say he was William Ellison? This just gets weirder and weirder."

Blair leapt up and shouted, "Oh, fuck!" startling the three men. Jeremy almost dropped his laptop, and Dennis clamped his hands over his ears. Simon just glared. Blair was immediately contrite. "Oh, God, Dennis, I'm sorry. I forgot. Are you okay?" Blair put a hand on Dennis' shoulder. 

Dennis shook his head to clear it and ran a finger around the inside of his right ear, looking up at Blair. "Yeah, I'll be okay. Just remember to warn a guy before you try to break his eardrums next time."

Blair blushed deep red. "Shit, I'm sorry. Nothing is going right. I don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore." 

Dennis rose and clamped a hand on Blair's shoulder. "Blair, if I didn't know that all this depressing talk had something to do with what's happening to you and Jim, I'd kick your ass right about now."  
He pulled Blair into a quick hug and patted his back. "You'll be okay. I promise. Now tell us what had you screaming just a minute ago."

If Blair hadn't been so tired, he would have bounced on his toes. "Veronica Sarris."

Simon barked, "What?"

Jeremy and Dennis chimed in, "Who?"

Blair nodded adamantly. "Veronica Sarris. Simon, it all makes sense. Well, almost all of it. Listen, after she killed those people, she was locked up in Conover. You remember that, Simon?"

Dennis threw up his hands. "Whoa! Slow down. Start at the beginning. I'm totally lost here. You know this woman?"

"Yeah, I think so. The first case I ever worked on with Jim was when she was planting bombs and sending Jim e-mails, taunting him to catch her. She was a bomb expert from the army and had been discharged because of mental instability. Jim and her father were on the mission together that stranded Jim in Peru. Her father was killed, and she blamed Jim for it. She set bombs all over Washington and dared Jim to find them before people were killed. It was one big game to her.” 

"Jim's abilities were wacko big time, and he met me. I helped him on this case, and we caught her when she set a bomb on a bus full of tourists on an overpass. Guys, she heard me when I told Jim to 'listen' for the bomb, not to look for it." Blair stopped to take a breath. 

Simon shook his head. "But, Sandburg, why would that let her know Jim is a Sentinel? And why doesn't she look like she did before?"

"Lots of reasons, Simon. There was my press conference. Jim and I were in all the papers and on television. She had access to everything, even locked up in Conover. She's mentally ill. Simon, there's a theory that some mental illness is actually psychic ability or a sixth sense. Just because a person hears voices doesn't mean they really can't hear voices. Look at Jim. If his hearing is open, he hears voices. That would make any untrained or unaware Sentinel nuts." Blair continued to think out loud. "Can you imagine if she's a Sentinel? The smells, the sights, the sounds. No wonder she would have been diagnosed as mentally ill."

Jeremy's fingers never stopped while Blair was explaining. Dennis watched Jeremy and listened to Blair at the same time. "Ah, ha!" Jeremy shouted. Everyone turned to look at him. 

Dennis shook his head. "Just tell us, Mr. Wizard."

Jeremy chuckled. "Okay, I took the picture of Veronica's face and ran it through a matching program. Even with plastic surgery, it takes mathematical calculations of a person's features and compares them to photographs in whatever database I designate. Then I ran that through all the criminal databases and… voila! It does match Veronica Sarris. But get this; I checked her file at Conover. She's listed as deceased."

Blair snorted. "What? How can it be if the picture matches, and she was alive this afternoon, or yesterday, or whatever?" 

Jeremy tapped the keyboard restlessly, relaying information. "It says here that there was a fire in one of the wings in 1998. Three inmates were killed. Her body was positively identified, but listen to this, it says that there was no autopsy. She was identified from the remains of clothing and jewelry and from a tattoo on her leg. Since the body was readily identified from these items, and even though the facial features were burnt too badly to be recognized, there was no doubt as to her identity." Jeremy looked around at his companions. "Seems the lady had some way of replacing herself with a dead body. Damn, I bet she killed whoever the other woman was and set the fire herself."

"And just how did someone incarcerated in a high security facility such as Conover do all this finagling?" Simon asked. 

Dennis looked deadly serious when he said, "With outside help, of course."

"And someone with lots of money," Blair added. 

Jeremy grinned. "Right!"

Simon shook his head. "Wait just a darned second. You expect me to believe that Broadhurst helped Sarris kill a woman, sprung her from the mental hospital, provided her with plastic surgery, helped her put some sort of a spell or curse on Jim and Blair, and tried to snatch Jim. That is some story. But the big question is why?"

Blair said, "Revenge, of course. She vowed revenge."

\------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Blair, lie down and sleep. You look exhausted. You need to sleep." Dennis instructed his friend. 

"He's right, Sandburg." Simon added, "You need to rest. You're our only link to Jim, and that connection took a lot out of you. Besides, you're still not fully recovered." 

Blair sat down and sighed. "I'm not tired," he protested, while Dennis' firm touch pushed him down beside Jim, and protested even while his eyes slowly closed. "I'm not," he insisted again, and in seconds, he was fast asleep. 

Simon covered him with a blanket and looked at Jim, putting his hand on his forehead. "Dennis, now what?"

"Well, first, we need to get some fluids into Jim before he dehydrates any more. I sense his body's need for sustenance. I'm going to set up the IV that I brought."

Simon looked doubtful. "You sure you know what you're doing?" 

Dennis smiled. "Yes, Captain, I'm sure I know what I'm doing. I have a medical degree."

"Really?" Simon still looked skeptical. 

"Captain, do you think I'd lie to you?"

Simon scoffed, "Yes." 

Dennis chuckled. "Smart man. But not about this." He retrieved a duffel bag from the corner of the room and, within just a few minutes, had Jim set up with an intravenous drip. Dennis sat next to his friend, scanning his vitals. 

Jeremy stood next to his lover with a hand on his shoulder, and Dennis leaned against him, resting lightly. "You smell… terrible," Dennis said, laughing quietly. Jeremy looked down and shrugged at his Sentinel. 

"You're not exactly a bed of roses, and I don't need Sentinel senses to tell."

"Shower?" Dennis offered. Jeremy smiled and nodded. 

"Get some sleep, Simon. We'll be right down the hall if you need us." 

\------------------------------------------------

Dennis woke a couple of hours after he and Jeremy went to sleep, and he rose to replace the IV solution with a new one. He scanned Jim's vitals and stopped, testing again. He sensed a change in Jim's drugged state. Jim's body signaled his attempts to resurface from the effects of the tranquilizers. Dennis lifted Jim's eyelid and checked his response. Dennis sighed. Apparently, he was still under the control of whatever had sent him into the condition in the first place. Dennis placed his hand on Jim's chest, feeling the heart beating and the blood flowing. "Come on, Jim, work with me here. Try, try to wake up." Dennis said, Sentinel soft. With a final pat to his chest, he rejoined his lover on their pallet and tried to catch a bit more sleep before morning. 

\------------------------------------------------

Blair Sandburg sat up with a loud gasp when he heard Jim Ellison moan. Dennis reacted immediately and jumped to his feet, cocking his pistol while he rose. 

"Blair, what's wrong?" He hissed quietly. 

"Dennis, it's Jim. I heard him moan. Just now." Blair knelt next to Jim and put his hands on Jim's chest. "Come on, Jim, wake up. Please, Jim."

Dennis moved to the opposite side of the bed and knelt on the floor, placing his hands on top of Blair's. He added his pleas. "Ellison, this is an order. Wake up now. Come on, my friend."

Blair continued, "Please, Jim. I'm waiting for you." 

By now, Simon and Jeremy heard their appeals to Jim, and they had joined them, watching hopefully. Dennis said, "Jeremy, take out that IV needle and put a bandage on his hand, please. I don't want him to accidentally hurt himself on it." 

Jeremy nodded and moved quickly to extract the needle, swab the site and bandage it. Then they all waited hopefully for some response from their friend. 

Blair started to get anxious. "It's been almost eighteen hours since he was given that crap. He should have started to wake up by now." 

Dennis nodded. "I can sense the changes, Blair. He's trying to come out of it. But that doesn’t mean he's going to respond to us. You know that, don't you, Blair?"

"No way, man. He's going to wake up. I just know it," Blair said stubbornly. He no sooner spoke the words than Jim moved his hand and groaned as if he were in pain. "See! I told you he was waking up. Come on, Jim, please."

After what seemed like an eternity to the anxious Guide, Jim's eyes fluttered open. He sighed and licked his lips. Blair felt the tears prickle his eyes, and he wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Jim, look at me, please." Blair put a hand on either side of Jim's face, but Jim's eyes did not look at Blair nor did he respond to the sound of his voice. Blair put his head down on Jim's chest and muttered, "Oh, crap, not again." 

"Blair, try again. Come on, don't give up," Dennis insisted. 

Blair raised his head and nodded. He shook himself once and sat up, placing one hand on Jim's forehead and the other under his shirt directly on his chest. Dennis put a hand on top of Blair's, and Jeremy put his hands on Dennis' shoulders. 

Blair concentrated intently. 

Hello, Jim. It's Blair. I'm right here. Talk to me. 

Blair watched Jim's face intently. Jim's eyes blinked several times, and he looked like he was trying to see.

Blair? I can't see you! Why can't I see you? I can feel your voice, but I can't hear you. Blair?

Jim, I'm right next to you. Can you move? Move your hand for me.

Jim wiggled the fingers on his right hand. Blair grinned at his companions. "I asked Jim to move his hand if he could. He can't hear me but he can feel my voice, he says."

Dennis nodded, and Jeremy smiled. Simon choked up just a bit and patted Blair's back. "Good job, Sandburg."

Simon! 

What, Jim? You heard Simon?

Yes! Where is he? Simon!

"Simon! Talk to Jim. He can hear you!" Blair said excitedly.

"What?" Simon said incredulously. "Really?"

Simon? Please help me. Simon? I want to see Blair. 

Blair said, "Talk to him, Simon. He says he wants to see me. Tell him what's happening."

Dennis and Jeremy were quiet so as not to break Blair's concentration, and kept the connection as strong as possible. Simon sat on the edge of the bed and touched Jim's leg.

"Jim, listen to me. It's Simon. You can't tell Blair is here because someone is blocking your senses. They were blocked totally for three days. I'm the first one you've been able to connect with. Blair is okay. Dennis Marshall and Jeremy Rogers are here helping him. They've been able to help establish a link. Do you understand me so far?"

Yes! Keep talking, Simon. It's so cold and dark here. I'm scared. Please get me out of here! 

Blair relayed, "Simon, he says he hears you and to please keep talking. He says it's cold and dark, and he's scared. He wants you to get him out."

Simon patted Jim's leg. "Just give us some time, Jim. We think we have a handle on who's doing this. We don't know how yet, but we're not leaving you. Do you understand? We are not leaving you alone. If you feel alone, just remember, the four of us will not leave you alone, not even for one minute. Okay?"

Yes, Simon, I understand. Thank you. Hurry, please.

"He says he understands and says thanks and to please hurry," Blair said. 

Simon patted Jim's leg again. "Okay, Jim. You just hold onto that."

Jim's chest rose and fell quickly several times, and Blair could see he struggled to speak. His hand rose and reached out. Blair grabbed it but there was no response when he tried to hold onto Jim's fingers. Simon wasn't even thinking when he reached out and took Jim's fingers in his. He gasped with surprise when Jim's fingers wrapped around his, and he squeezed. 

"Blair, he knows I'm touching him," Simon acknowledged with wide eyes. 

"Yes!" Blair beamed and he "listened" to Jim once again. 

Jim, can you feel Simon holding your hand?

Yes! Yes! Feels so good, so good. I'm so tired, Blair. Please! 

Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. Just sleep. I'll watch over you. 

Okay. Love you, love you. 

I love you, Jim. 

Blair watched intently when Jim sighed softly and closed his eyes. He looked at Dennis who nodded. "He's asleep, Blair. Whatever you said really helped. I sense that he's not distraught like before. He's not panicked. He knows you're here and that you'll take care of it."

Blair smoothed Jim's hair gently with his palm and kissed his forehead. "I'm here, Jim, and I'll take care of it. I promise." Blair looked at Simon gratefully. "Thank you, Simon. Thank you." Blair turned and threw his arms around the surprised captain, who just patted his back with a large hand. 

"Come on, Sandburg, it's okay." Simon smiled, just a bit embarrassed at Blair's affectionate display. 

Blair sat up and said solemnly, "It will be okay, or it will be the last thing I ever do."

\------------------------------------------------

Blair was in the shower, and Dennis and Simon were in the kitchen when Jeremy, who was researching their two prime suspects on the net, noticed that Jim was awake. Jeremy moved to sit on the side of the bed. 

"Hey, Ellison. How are you? It's Jeremy Rogers. Can you hear me?" 

Jim shivered and blinked rapidly. He raised his shaking hand and rubbed his forehead. He licked his lips and struggled to speak. "Jer…?" He said breathlessly, forcing his eyes to focus on his companion. 

"Yes! Come on, buddy, you can do it!" Jeremy said excitedly. 

Jim nodded and tried again. "B… blair?" His tongue felt thick and heavy as he forced the word out. 

"Wait. Let me get him. I'd yell, but I don't know how your hearing would react. Okay?"

"Yes." Jim whispered. He reached out a hand that Jeremy caught. 

"Can you feel me?" Jeremy asked. 

Their eyes met. "Yes." 

"Oh, good. I'll be right back." Jeremy jumped up and raced down the hall. "Guys! Jim's awake and talking. Come quick."

Dennis dropped his sandwich, and Simon slapped the coffee cup on the table. They both barreled through the kitchen door, practically knocking each other over. Jeremy just grinned. "I'll get Blair," he said, and he went to bang on the bathroom door. "Blair! Come now. Jim's awake!" 

"Oh my God!" Blair shouted at Jeremy's news. Jeremy chuckled and went to join his friends in the living room. 

Dennis and Simon were sitting on opposite sides of the small bed. Jim was sitting up, propped against the back. He was pale and shivering, Jeremy noticed when he stood behind him. He put his hands lightly on Jim's shoulders, and Jim shuddered at his touch. 

"It's okay, Jim. Blair will be here in seconds," Jeremy spoke in a quiet reassuring voice. 

Dennis nodded. "Jim, relax. You're going to be all right. I'm going to get you something to drink. Do you understand me?"

Jim nodded. Dennis looked over at Simon. "Simon, get him another blanket. His blood sugar is out of whack. We need to get some fluids into him and warm him up." 

Simon reacted quickly, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around Jim, tucking it under his chin. "Jim? How do you feel?"

Before Jim could answer, Blair burst into the room, wet hair dripping with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Jim!" He called and he ran around the back of the couch and practically launched himself at his lover. Jim recoiled at his touch and put a hand up in defense. Blair groaned in despair. "Oh, no, please. Jim!" Blair tried again. "Please, Jim, it's Blair." Blair put a hand on the side of Jim's face, but Jim shivered and pulled away slightly. 

Blair pounded his fist into the back of the sofa. "No. This is not going to happen." 

"Blair, stop," Jeremy said as he put his hands on Blair's shoulders.

Jim swung his head towards Jeremy when he heard his partner's name. "Blair?" His eyes focused on Jeremy but he looked right through his lover. 

Jeremy bit his lip. "Jim, listen. Blair is right next to me. Can you see me?"

"Yes." 

"But you can't see Blair?"

"No. Blair? Where are you?" He asked plaintively. 

Blair's throat closed. "Tell him I'm here, Jeremy." 

"No, you tell him. Do it, Blair, your connection is still there. It's just mental right now. Concentrate. Talk to him," Jeremy entreated. "The more you connect, the faster your physical connection will be reestablished." 

Dennis returned with a bottle of the electrolyte drink and a glass. Dennis' eyes met his Guide's, and Jeremy nodded slightly, knowing that Dennis had heard that Jim was still unable to connect with his mate. 

Blair closed his eyes and sat very still. 

Jim? It's Blair.

Blair, where have you been? I've been waiting and waiting.

I'm sorry! I'm here. Jim, you can see Jeremy and Dennis and Simon, can't you?

Yes. I can hear them too. Funny thing is, I can't smell them. It's really strange. 

Okay. You can hear them and see them, but not smell them. What about me?

Blair, why can't I see you? Why? I don't like this at all. Please, Blair.

Jim, listen to me. Block out everything and try to smell me. Forget about seeing and hearing for now. 

Okay… Yes, Blair! Yes! I can smell you. You've just taken a shower! 

Good, Jim. God, that's great. Jim, find me by smelling me. I'm here. Smell me and touch me. 

Blair sat very still and held his breath. Jim closed his eyes and tilted his head. Blair almost cried seeing his Sentinel doing just that one small thing that was so like Jim. A ghost of a smile crossed Jim's face, and he reached out his hand, palm flat, and rested it against Blair's chest. Blair placed his hand over Jim's and grasped the fingers tightly. 

Blair! I can feel you! Thank God! I can feel you. I can smell you. You feel wonderful. You smell so good. 

Blair gasped Jim's name and crawled into his lap. Jim's arms tentatively embraced his lover at first. Blair buried his face in the crook of Jim's neck and wrapped one arm around the back of his head and the other around his shoulders. Blair's shoulders shook slightly, and Jim closed his eyes and turned his head to bury his face in Blair's hair. 

Jim!

Blair!

Simon cleared his throat rapidly, and Dennis and Jeremy looked at each other grinning. Dennis said, "Come on, let's give them some privacy." He led them into the kitchen, closing the door between the two rooms. 

\------------------------------------------------

Jim concentrated, and he felt when Blair tipped his head back just a bit and put a hand on his cheek. A smile slowly crossed Jim's face, and he sniffed lightly, letting the much loved Blair fragrance waft into his nasal passages like a warm kiss. He could picture Blair's upturned face, and he leaned down, his lips touching Blair's on the first try. At the light touch, Jim sighed and shivered from head to foot. 

Jim's mind touched Blair's. Want to see you. Want to hear you. 

Blair answered. It doesn't matter. I'm here. You're here. That's enough for now. I love you.

I love you, too. Stay close. 

You know I will.

Blair pulled back first, not wanting to overwhelm his lover. He put his fingers on Jim's lips, and his tongue flicked out and licked lightly. Blair smiled and cuddled in closer to his lover. Jim's arms responded quickly, holding him tightly. They stayed wrapped in each other's embrace until Dennis finally came into the room. 

Jim raised his head, listening. He spoke over his shoulder. "Dennis. Tell me what's going on."

Dennis came around and sat on the edge of the bed, watching with a smile on his face while Jim's hand petted his Guide's hair constantly. Of course, the fact that Blair's arms were firmly anchored around his Sentinel helped plaster the smile on his face. "First things first, Jim. You need to drink something. You've been down and out for a while now."

Jim nodded and took the glass from Dennis' hand. He took a tentative sip. "I can taste cherry!" he said in a surprised voice. 

Blair chuckled from his protected place in Jim's one arm hold. Dennis nodded approvingly. "Good. I expect you to drink twelve ounces right now, and then twelve every couple of hours until you feel like eating."

Jim nodded. "Only if you brought grape."

Dennis smiled at his friend. "I brought two cases of cherry, and you'll drink it and like it, Ellison. You are a pain in the ass."

Blair laughed, and Jim grinned down at his lover, kissing the top of his head. Blair sighed and pressed closer. 

Jim handed Dennis the glass. "So tell me."

Jeremy and Simon joined the small group, and they all found spots around Jim while Dennis explained what they had discovered up to this point. Jim listened intently, never moving an inch, with his Guide molded against him. 

Jim sat quietly, thinking for a long while, before he said, "So I guess we have to go back to Cascade and find her."

Blair nodded, "I'm afraid so." Dennis and Jeremy agreed. 

Simon was incredulous. "Are you all nuts? And just how do you propose to do that? And what happens when you do find her? And what do you think you'll arrest her for? Casting spells or curses?"

Dennis looked right at Simon and said, "I wasn't planning on arresting anybody." 

Simon jumped up. "Now wait just a second. I'm not condoning murder, that's for sure."

Dennis shrugged. "Simon, you are just no fun at all, are you?"

Simon chuckled deeply. "For a second there, I thought you were serious."

Dennis' eyes met Simon's, and the smile fell from Simon's face when Dennis said, "I was serious."

Simon stared. Dennis explained, "Listen, I'm all for capturing this woman and putting her away for a good long while, but if that isn't possible or she gives me a good reason, I have no problem killing her. I'm not bound by the same laws as you, nor the same moral conscience."

Jeremy interrupted the serious conversation. "We need a plan, guys. Jim and Blair want to go home and live in peace without this woman fucking with them ever again. I'm all for a permanent solution."

"Sandburg, you aren't in with this, are you?" Simon asked. 

Blair looked directly into his captain's eyes. "I'm not for killing anybody, Captain, but if that's the only option, I won't stop them. This is insidious. You have no idea what it feels like to be torn apart like this. I can't even begin to explain it to you. She's a murderer. She's using that old guy to help her commit her crimes, and she's insane. Even the court agreed with that." Blair stopped and considered. "I'm willing to try and see if she can be brought in. I'd prefer it, but I won't accept her being allowed to roam free and able to come after Jim again."

Simon pressed the issue. "Are we all agreed that when we catch up to her, we'll at least try to bring her in?"

"Agreed," Dennis answered first. 

"Yes, Simon, count me in," Jeremy added. 

Blair nodded. "Okay by me."

Jim said, "Where's my gun?"

The four men dissolved into laughter. 

\------------------------------------------------

The brown van sat at the end of the block of luxurious homes built facing the harbor. Nathan Broadhurst had purchased the three story brick residence as a gift to his new bride three years before, after his marriage to Ronnie Smith, age 33. Jeremy had discovered this bit of information after searching the archives of the Cascade Daily News for the previous six years. There was an announcement on the society page and one small photograph of the couple standing on the steps of their new abode. 

Jeremy's diligence in uncovering any further information on Ronnie Smith proved fruitless. No social security number, previous employment history, medical records, or income tax records were to be found. This just further emphasized to the men the fact that this woman was Veronica Sarris, but they wanted to be absolutely sure of their facts before they made their move. 

They had decided on a very simple plan. Go to the Broadhurst residence and arrest Sarris. If she resisted or attempted to hurt anyone else, then it was possible that a permanent solution would be called for. 

Once at their destination, Dennis and Jeremy made a survey of the premises. Within a short time, they returned to pass on their findings to the others who were waiting in the back of the van for further instructions. 

"Okay. Here's what's up," Jeremy said. "There's a state-of-the-art security system. No big surprise there. The gate is operated from the house, from a keypad or from a remote control. There isn't an in-house security guard, but the neighborhood has a security patrol. The car makes one round every forty-five minutes." 

Dennis added, "There was a manservant in the house with the old man, putting him to bed, but after he performed his duties, he left. I heard him tell the old guy he'd see him in the morning. The old man's room is on the second floor, far northwest corner. The woman stopped by his room, spoke to him for several minutes, then she went to another room on the southeast corner. I'm sure it's her bedroom because I heard her taking a bath and heard the sounds of her getting into bed and picking up the telephone.

"She called someone, and I heard her ask about you, Jim. She has people looking for you. From the sound of her voice, she's not giving up. She knows that she was outsmarted this time, but she's still intent on finding you. She indicated to the caller that she had the time and resources."

Blair asked, "Did either of you sense anything, feel anything? Do you think she has Sentinel abilities?" 

Dennis shook his head. "I didn't sense a thing from her, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't have Sentinel abilities."

"That's true. No one ever said all Sentinels react a certain way to another's presence," Blair said. "When another Sentinel came to Cascade, Jim felt her presence for days before he ever saw her. I would think that you might feel something. Some minor shift in the air. A sense of presence like you and Jim feel when you're around each other." Blair turned to his lover. 

Jim, do you feel any presence around here, like Veronica is a Sentinel? Anything like with that other one?

Jim concentrated intently for several long seconds. No, Blair, I don't sense a thing. Nothing at all. If Veronica is the cause of my senses being blocked from you, why don't I feel anything being this close to her now? 

I'm not sure. I know that she was able to do something to us at the loft, but I'm not sure how she did it. It has to be a spell of some sort. She has to be able to tap into some powerful evil source to be able to do that. But I have no idea why we can't feel her power being this close to her. It could be because she isn't aware of us being here. I really don't know. 

Blair turned to Dennis and Jeremy. "I told Jim that I don't know the source of her power, but we know she has to have a strong evil source or else she wouldn't have the control she has over Jim and me. And if it wasn't strong, the control would have faded by now, and Jim still can't see or hear me."

"So the plan stands. We take the direct approach," Jeremy said. "We go in and take her out." 

Blair said adamantly, "We need to do something now, tonight. This has to be finished. Jim and I can't live this way, hiding. We want to go home." Blair's hand was wrapped around Jim's wrist, linking them together. 

"Blair?" Jim asked. 

Jim, I told Dennis and Jeremy and Simon that we're finishing this tonight. We want to go home. 

Okay, Chief. Works for me.

Blair smiled and Jim spoke up. "Blair and I are going to do this now. You all don't have to put yourselves in this position. It's our fight, and we can handle it."

Simon growled, "Like hell."

Dennis grinned. "Ellison, you are so full of shit."

Jeremy chuckled. "Yeah, right, like we're going to let you and Blair have all the fun. No way." 

"What are you planning?" Dennis asked. 

Jim said, "Blair and I are cops. So is Simon. It's our job to try and arrest her first. If she resists, well, then we'll have to convince her that it would be in her best interest to cooperate." 

Jeremy shook his head. "Bad idea, Jim. There is no way this bitch is going to cooperate, I guarantee it. Why don't I just get my rifle and when she's in my sights…"

Blair interrupted, "No. Jim's right. We'll do this by the book. Only if that doesn't work will we try alternative methods." 

"All right, all right," Dennis said. "We'll do it your way. But if things fall apart, then we do it our way. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Four voices joined together. 

"All for one and one for all," Blair muttered to himself. Jeremy smiled at Blair and patted his arm. "Jeremy, I need you and Dennis to keep an eye on Jim. He can't respond to me, and it might take too much concentration for me to be able to connect with him. I don't want anything to happen to him." 

Jim tugged on Blair's shirtsleeve. "What's going on? I can hear the others, but I can't hear Blair."

Blair put a hand on Jim's shoulder. Dennis and Jeremy are going to stay close to you and tell you what's going on. It's easier if they just talk to you. I might not be able to concentrate enough to do it. Okay, Jim?

Yes. Where's my gun?

No gun, Jim. Please don't argue with me about this. 

Jim sighed. Okay, I guess. Jim didn't look happy about this fact, but he didn't argue. 

Simon opened the back door to the van, and the men climbed out. They made their way along the walled grounds, Jeremy in the lead, Dennis second, Blair in third with Jim right behind him with fingers slipped through Blair's belt loop, and Simon bringing up the rear. They skirted the property's edge, following the wall until they came to an unguarded gate in the garden. On their initial survey of the premises, Dennis and Jeremy had decided to use this unobtrusive entrance located behind the house. Jeremy pushed it open and looked at Dennis, who scanned the area quickly. After Dennis nodded his go-ahead, they followed Jeremy single file across the garden. They had crossed only about half of the space when Blair stopped abruptly. Jim stopped when he bumped into Blair, and his hands went automatically to Blair's waist. Simon bumped into Jim. 

Blair was staring at the house when Dennis and Jeremy returned quickly to the three lagging behind. 

Blair never took his eyes from the dwelling when he said, "She knows we're here."

It never crossed the men's minds to question Blair's revelation. And it never crossed their minds to question Blair's authority as they gave him command of the small operation. 

While Simon whispered to Jim what Blair had revealed, Dennis asked, "How shall we proceed now?"

Blair turned to Simon. "Go and get the old man. Get him out of the house. We have no idea if he's a willing accomplice or doing this under duress, so it's better if he's out of the way. Simon, do not, under any circumstances, come back into the house until one of us comes and gets you. No matter what you hear or see." Simon acknowledged his assignment with a quick nod. "Good," Blair answered. 

Blair looped his fingers around the buttons on Jim's shirt. "I expect you two," Blair said to Dennis and Jeremy, "to keep a close eye on Jim. His senses seem to be working well for everything but my presence. He'll only need you to tell him what I'm doing or saying. Okay?"

Both men nodded, and when Blair started in the direction of the house, Jeremy fell in beside Jim and explained what Blair had said. Dennis followed them, and Simon once again covered their backs. 

When Blair reached the kitchen door and turned the handle, it opened easily under his touch. He walked quickly and silently, never stopping to get his bearings. It was almost like he could sense the direction he needed to take. When the band made their way down a long corridor and out into the entryway of the darkened hall, Blair glanced once behind him at Simon, who broke off from the group and ascended the staircase quickly, disappearing in seconds.

The three men followed Blair quietly until he stopped in front of a large set of intricately carved wooden doors. He didn't even blink when the doors swung open, seemingly of their own accord, revealing the interior of a large, darkly paneled library. Blair walked into the room followed closely by his comrades. The cold, lifeless voice that he heard made his skin crawl. 

"Oh, I see I have guests. How nice." The voice dripped with sarcasm. 

Blair turned to look into the altered face of the enemy. Veronica Sarris stood about twenty feet away in front of a large fireplace in which a fire was blazing. The room itself was cold in spite of the fire in the hearth, so cold in fact, that Blair wondered briefly how that could be with the fire that seemed to burn so hot. 

Veronica was dressed plainly in a brown t-shirt and tan jeans. Her bleached hair was short and simple. She didn't look like the devil incarnate to the foursome, but something in her demeanor caused Dennis to shiver and move closer to Jeremy. When Jim heard Veronica's voice, he felt a wave of dread creep up his back, and he moved close behind Blair, putting his hands on his mate's shoulders, watching their nemesis with cold blue eyes. 

Jim's thoughts touched Blair's. Chief, I can see her, I can smell her. It's wrong, Blair, so wrong. She's wrong. 

I'm here, Jim. Just stay close. Listen to Dennis and Jeremy, Blair reassured his partner, and he watched Veronica intently. Her glare seemed to see no one but Jim. 

Jim stood, eyes blazing, gazes locked. Dennis and Jeremy stood side by side a few feet behind Blair and Jim with their guns drawn, ready for anything. 

Veronica smiled graciously at her guests. "Come in, gentlemen. Drink?" She waved at the bar set tucked in the opposite corner of the room. She crossed to the bar and poured herself a drink from one of the cut crystal decanters. After adding a couple of ice cubes from a silver bucket, she took a small sip and licked her lips. She glanced at her guests, holding the glass aloft. 

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" Veronica asked without a trace of warmth. 

No one moved; they hardly breathed. Jim tested the air, and his eyes watered when her scent reached his nose. Blair felt something dangerous and dark moving through the room, and he scanned the dark corners that the firelight did not reach. 

Dennis shook his head and tried to focus on Veronica. Jeremy saw his struggle and moved a few inches closer, touching his arm. "Steady," Jeremy whispered. "Concentrate. Don't let her overwhelm you." 

Dennis nodded slightly. "I don't like it," he said simply. 

Blair stepped forward. "Veronica Sarris, I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Rebecca Smith."

Veronica laughed and took a step towards Blair. Jim growled, "No!" and pulled Blair backwards sharply. With her eyes still locked with Jim's, she advanced on Blair, stopping just a few feet away before she finally directed her attentions fully to the Guide.

"So you're the reason my plan isn't working as well as I might have hoped. No matter. All that will be remedied." Veronica laughed heartlessly and looked Blair over, snickering. "I've been told you have, shall we say, special powers. Why don't we see just how special they are?"

Blair sucked in his breath quickly when he felt her mind try to invade his. He could actually feel her depression push at his brain, trying to worm its way into his head, trying to make him feel small and worthless, like he didn't matter to anyone. He steeled his resolve, and when he heard Jim whisper into his ear, "Don't listen to her, Chief. You're stronger than she is. She can't hurt you," Blair's determination to defeat this evil gave him new confidence. 

Blair shook his head and said resolutely, "I don't have any special powers, but it doesn't matter. You will stop hurting Jim. Do you understand me? You will stop hurting Jim. You will never hurt anybody else ever again." 

Veronica laughed, and the sound made Blair's skin crawl. She scoffed in his face, "I will, will I? And you're going to stop me? You can't even protect him. You'll see. I'll be sure he dies right in front of your eyes." She turned her gaze to look at Jim. "You deserve to die. You have no right being alive when my father is dead. You killed him, and you'll pay for it. Did you think I'd give up? Just because you stopped me once? But this time, you've failed." 

Dennis moved up several steps, catching her attention, hoping to distract her long enough for Blair to get a handle on the source of her power and gain the knowledge on how to diffuse it. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist the opportunity to brag about her conquests. 

"Excuse me," Dennis asked quite solicitously, "but I just have to ask. How did you ever get that sorry old man to go along with all of this?" He waved his hand expansively to take in the house. 

Veronica turned her attentions to him. "I am so glad you asked," she said, her voice full of false graciousness. "You see, when the old bastard's wife was dying, I befriended her. Then I moved on to him. He was so lost and alone after she died that it wasn't hard to convince him that I was what he needed. It was very easy to manipulate him into falling in love with me and giving me all he had.” 

"You have no idea of the power the dark forces offer. While I was in that sanitarium, I discovered others who helped me tap into the resources available to people of my caliber. But most of them were too pitiful to learn how to control their gifts. I, on the other hand, became quite the eager student. And my dear husband was eager to help me in any way he could. He helped me to find a little friend whose body was invaluable when there was a bit of a fire in the recreation room one day. Poor thing." Veronica smiled when she remembered how clever she had been. "They thought it was me. Go figure." 

Veronica walked back and forth in front of her guests, shaking her head slowly. "It was almost too easy to convince people to look away. Not much of a challenge, actually. Funny what thousands of dollars will buy you. Almost anything you want. A new identify. A new husband. A new face. An old enemy and the means to control him." She smiled coldly at Jim. "Of course, once I learned why I always felt so strange as a child, I understood. I finally realized that I had the gift to bend a person's mind to my own will. I discovered that I could control whomever I chose. I was born to dominate." She chuckled at her own observation, shook her head and continued her tirade. 

"It took many years of pain and suffering for me to come to my decision, but in the end I was willing to do anything to acquire my powers." Veronica stared at her enemies. "I was more than willing to offer my soul to whatever demon or devil was willing to grant me the strength to erase my father's killer from the face of the earth. Nothing else mattered to me then, and nothing else matters to me now." 

Veronica's face looked almost peaceful. "Are any of you willing to exchange your mortal souls for just one perfect moment of complete and utter vengeance? Not one of you has the strength that I have. You don't understand that there is no cost too great. My father was a remarkable man. I owe this to him." 

Jeremy blurted out, "You are fucking insane."

Veronica stopped and turned to him, the smile falling from her face, immediately replaced with a hard, cold look. "You have no idea of my power, yet you insult me to my face. I'm tired of this game. It's about time you all know who you're dealing with." 

Jim had not released his hold on Blair's shoulders, and he quickly pushed Blair to the side and stepped in front of him, "Why don't you just show us, bitch?" He growled menacingly, clearly trying to direct her ire at himself. 

Unwilling to be distracted further, Veronica's face contorted with rage, and she cast looks at each man. As her eyes met each one in turn, the men grabbed their throats as unseen hands squeezed hard enough to cut off the air supply. Dennis sank to his knees, pulling at the invisible hands, and Jeremy slid to the floor, struggling to breathe, likewise grappling with the forces choking him. Blair tried to pull off the bands of steel pressing into his throat, but spots started to dance in front of his eyes, and he felt himself falling. Veronica turned her full attention on Jim, and with a toss of her head, he was flung through the air, crashed into the wall, fell into a heap and lay still. 

"I told you that you had not seen even a portion of my power," Veronica said menacingly. She turned to Dennis and Jeremy, looking approvingly at their contorted faces. "I have no use for either of you. You may both die," she said dismissively. She then turned to Blair. "You, on the other hand, have been the cause of many nights of lost sleep. You have helped Ellison maintain his sanity in spite of his limited control of his abilities." Veronica walked over to the large desk and picked up a thick file. She threw the papers to the floor next to Blair where the pages fanned out as they fell. Then with barely a flick of her fingers, she released a bit of the hold on Blair's throat, allowing him just a few breaths of air. 

Blair gulped in fresh air and managed to pull himself to his knees. He leaned forward with his hands on his thighs, head bent, trying desperately to catch his breath. His eyes were pulled to the papers strewn over the floor, and among the many typewritten pages were pictures of him and Jim that must have been taken while they were under surveillance. He picked up one of the papers that had fallen next to his knee and scanned the entries quickly. It gave times and dates and places, precise information on their whereabouts and activities. He raised his head and looked straight into Veronica's dead eyes. "this stops now!" he whispered hoarsely. 

"Oh, I agree. This does stop now," Veronica hissed. "You will die. Ellison will die. Those friends of yours will die. He killed my father and hurt me. He is responsible for me being locked up all those years. He is responsible for my father dying. And he loves you. He doesn't deserve to be loved or to love anyone." 

"You're wrong." Blair pulled himself to his feet, finally catching his breath. "He tried to save your father. Colonel Oliver set them all up. You know that. You know Oliver abandoned his own men. Jim tried to save them." 

"Now you sound just like Ellison," Veronica said. "You're trying to save your own miserable life. I paid good money to learn about you and Ellison. I know that he loves you. I know that you help him. If it weren't for you, he'd have been killed long ago." She rambled aimlessly, jumping from one thought to another. "I needed my father, and he killed him. For that alone, he deserves to watch you die, just like he watched my father die. He left me alone. I'm going to leave him alone." She stopped and laughed at her own remark. "At least for a few minutes, until I kill him with my own two hands. My only problem is that I can't decide who should watch whom die first. So many decisions!" Veronica's head turned quickly when she caught the movement from the corner of her eye. 

Jim had regained consciousness and found his bearings, grimacing in pain at his broken wrist. He dialed down his pain dial quickly and concentrated, sending out his sense of smell to locate his lover. He located Blair's scent and focused on it, sensing his body heat in the cold room. "Veronica!" Jim shouted. "Your fight is with me. I'm the one who let your father die."

"Jim! No. You can't fight her," Blair called out. "Please, Jim, get out now." 

Jim moved towards the scent and feel of Blair's body. Blair quickly put himself between Veronica and him. Veronica's attention had been diverted by Jim and Blair's efforts just enough to allow Dennis and Jeremy a few minutes of recovery, and both men had managed to struggle to their feet. 

Veronica screamed at Blair, "My power comes from a much stronger place than you can ever imagine. Your tricks will fail, and I will happily watch you die, all of you."

Blair shook his head and stood confidently between her and his partner. "No, you're so wrong. Your power comes from evil. You can't let it take your soul, Veronica. Please let me help you. You can renounce this evil, and maybe you can become whole again. This will corrupt your soul. Please don't do this. I can help you."

Veronica snorted. "You've watched too many movies, boy scout. What? Now you're going to tell me that the Dark side is evil, and you'll turn me to the Light? That you still see the good in me? Well, I have news for you, you sorry bastard, this isn't a damned movie, and you are not fucking Luke Skywalker."

While Veronica was engaged in taunting Blair, Jeremy and Dennis took up an offensive position to the right of them. Jeremy whispered Sentinel-soft to Jim, directing him to Blair's position until Jim stood directly behind him. Jeremy waited until Jim was in position, and he whispered, "Do it now." 

Jim reached forward swiftly and grabbed Blair around the waist, pulling him off balance and tumbling him backwards, knocking them both over. Dennis was ready, and he fired first, with Jeremy firing a split second later. Veronica barely raised her hand, and incredibly, the bullets from both weapons fell harmlessly to the floor. Both men fired again and were startled when her eyes blazed a sick red color. The bullets turned in mid air and careened back towards the two men. Before either could react, one bullet hit Dennis in the stomach, and the other hit Jeremy's chest. Both men went down quickly. 

Blair watched in horror from his position on the floor where Jim and he had fallen. He watched his friends fall and saw the blood spurting from their wounds. Jim threw his uninjured arm across Blair's chest, desperately trying to protect him from Veronica's wrath. But Blair had other ideas. He quickly rolled away from Jim, who hissed at the pain when his broken wrist was jarred. Blair rose gracefully. He took three long steps towards Veronica, stopping just a few feet from her, and stood confidently, looking her in the eye. 

"You will stop this now!" Blair's voice was strong and forceful, and he never gave way, not even when Veronica moved close enough to touch him, her eyes still burning red. Blair held his ground in spite of the unseen hands that once again grabbed his throat. He gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and cleared his mind, reaching out to his animal spirit for help and guidance. 

Blair felt warmth radiate through his body, starting at his head and traveling slowly down his entire frame to his feet. His senses seemed more alive than he had ever thought possible. Blair clearly heard Dennis and Jeremy's moans of pain. He could hear the blood leaking from their bodies, and he felt their anguish. He heard Jim's unsettled breathing at the pain in his wrist. He heard Jim calling to him, endeavoring to locate him through his malfunctioning senses. Blair could feel Jim's distress as he looked through unseeing eyes for his mate. But it was the sound of Jim's voice, scared for his partner and in pain that was the catalyst to the transformation. 

"What have you done?" Blair asked Veronica in a quiet voice. Before she could respond, an overwhelmingly bright white light poured from Blair's body and enveloped him completely. The light was so intense that she threw her arm up across her face and stumbled back several paces. Jim turned his face towards the sound of Blair's voice, and he struggled desperately to see. Suddenly the bright light flooded his vision, and he grimaced at the intensity as tears welled in his eyes. 

Jim shook his head minutely, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He dialed down quickly and carefully looked at Blair, watching in utter amazement when the dazzling light sent out a thick, white swirling mist. Blair stood in the middle of the mist with his eyes closed and his hands stretched forward. Jim rubbed his eyes, and when he looked again at Blair, he cried out to his lover as he saw the most amazing sight. In the mist walked the wolf and the jaguar. They intertwined with each other and rubbed their bodies against Blair's legs. Blair lowered his arms, and when the animal spirits walked around him, his hands brushed their fur. Jim could see the fur on the animals' coats move at his touch. 

Jim watched the remarkable event open-mouthed. Then each spirit took up a spot on either side of the Shaman, and Blair put a hand on their heads. It seemed impossible, but the light grew brighter, and it stretched further into the room. Jim gasped aloud when Blair's body seemed to charge with electricity. His hair crackled and danced and sparks flew from the ends as he turned towards Jim, and their eyes met. Jim stared intently into the hot electric blue eyes of his lover. He trembled and felt himself being drawn into those eyes. 

Blair smiled sweetly and whispered in an ethereal voice, "Jim, you can hear me now. You can see me now. You're going to be all right." The electricity crackled around and through Blair's body, and the white light grew impossibly clearer. Jim had to look away for just a second; the light was too much to take, but when he looked again at his wonderful lover, he saw not only the wolf and the jaguar but the wolverine and the hyena. Dennis and Jeremy. The four animal spirits were now united. 

The white mist swirled and expanded, sending tendrils of light that stretched and shimmered into the dark room, covering the entire space slowly. Jim could do nothing but watch as the tendrils reached Veronica. The black cloud that had formed around her body seemed to gain strength for a second, but the white mist was too pervasive, and it soon turned the evil black cloud from dark gray to white. Soon, the entire room was engulfed by the white mist, and in a very short time, all traces of the black disappeared. 

Jim closed his eyes and opened his heart, mind and senses, relishing the warm, clean feeling of the mist that covered his body. He let the feelings wash over him and through him. After he felt a couple of tiny prickles, the pain in his wrist disappeared. He sighed and smiled. He felt whole again. 

Dennis sat up in surprise when the mist wrapped itself around his body and touched his very soul. The feelings of contentment and love made him grin, and the bullet wound in his stomach tingled and healed in seconds. Jeremy closed his eyes and relished the warmth and goodness that enveloped him as his shoulder itched, and in just moments, the wound was gone. 

Blair turned and surveyed the room. He walked up to Jim first, placing a hand on his head. He then turned to his friends. Dennis sat watching with awe when Blair's fingers lightly brushed his brow. Next Blair approached Jeremy, and he ran his fingertips down Jeremy's cheek. "Everyone is okay now," Blair stated. 

As quickly as it came upon Blair, the mist instantly seemed to be absorbed into his body, and the white light blinked quickly before it too disappeared into the lean frame. Blair shivered once and sank to his knees, sitting back on his heels and leaning his hands on his thighs. He was still in this position, head bent, several minutes later when Jim managed to gather his wits about him and made his way to his lover's side. 

Jim knelt in front of Blair and touched his hand tentatively. "Chief?" 

Blair raised his head and gave Jim a dazzling smile. "Jim!" Blair held his arms wide, and Jim grinned, pulling him close. 

"Oh, God, Blair. I missed you so much," Jim said breathlessly as he pressed his face in the strong shoulder. 

Blair's hand stroked Jim's head. "I love you. I've missed you too, Jim." They held each other close. 

Dennis touched his mate's arm. "Jeremy, you okay?"

Jeremy smiled and leaned close to his lover. "I'm okay. You?"

"I think I'll live. But what the hell was that?" Dennis asked. 

Jeremy chuckled. "You remember when Blair told us about Jim's first Shaman who died? He passed the Shaman ways on to Blair. That was Blair in all his glory."

Dennis smiled. "And it was pretty darned glorious, if I do say so myself." Dennis' face became serious. "Jeremy, I wasn't sure how you were doing. I was so scared. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was having trouble focusing my senses on you." Dennis' voice dropped, "I'm so sorry."

Jeremy moved even closer and wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulders. "Only you could apologize for almost dying and not being able to help me. Silly boy." Jeremy said affectionately and kissed Dennis' forehead. "What about her?" Jeremy asked, inclining his head towards the heap lying still on the other side of the room. 

Dennis barely glanced at the fallen woman. "She's still alive," he stated. 

Jeremy grimaced. "Are you sure you don't just want to finish her off right now." 

"We agreed to take her in if we could. I'm willing to abide by that agreement."

Jeremy shrugged. "It's okay with me if it's okay with you."

They crossed over to Jim and Blair. "Come on, what do you say we all get out of here?"

Blair nodded. "I'm down with that." 

The four men made their way out the front of the house where Simon waited none too patiently amid the flashing lights of the backup squad and an ambulance. 

Simon descended upon the small band the second they exited the front door. "Good God, what the hell happened? It's been almost two hours! Ellison, are you okay? Sandburg, what's going on? What was all that lightning and thunder?"

The four men looked at Simon and then at each other, grinning foolishly. Blair spoke first, "Captain, send the paramedics to the library. She's still alive and needs medical attention."

Simon nodded and quickly ordered the waiting rescue workers and two patrol officers to attend to Sarris and to secure the scene. He turned his attentions back to the foursome. "Well?"

Jeremy spoke up, "Simon, everybody is kind of tired right now. Can we just turn in some sort of a report or something in the next few days?"

Simon glared down at the Guide. "You're telling me you're going to fill out a report? You don't expect me to buy that now, do you? And what exactly are you going to put in this report?"

Jeremy spread his hands. "Whatever you want, Captain," he offered.

"Right," Simon muttered. "You two." He pointed at Jim and Blair, who looked quite innocently at their captain.

"Sir?" Jim answered. 

"You sure you're okay? Do you need medical attention?" Simon asked 

"Captain, I'll be fine as soon as I get out of here," Jim answered. 

"No, Simon, no doctors for me. I'm good," Blair added. 

Simon smiled at his friends. "Great. That's great. Go on home. I don't want to see your sorry asses in my bullpen for at least five days, but I expect you to fax a reasonably coherent police report to my office within thirty-six hours. Any questions?" Simon ordered. 

"No, Sir," Jim answered. 

"Yes, Sir," Blair added. 

Simon shook his head. "And what is your question, Detective?"

Blair grinned and bounced on his toes. "Captain, Sir, it's not really a question. It's kind of like a statement of fact. You see, Jim and I won't be back to work in five days."

"What the hell are you talking about, Sandburg? Why won't you be back to work?" Simon demanded.

Blair shrugged. "Because we're taking two weeks off, starting now."

Simon opened his mouth to protest but clamped it closed quickly. "Oh, hell, go. You deserve it, both of you. Get out of here. Two weeks." Simon turned, muttering, "When did I lose control of this situation?"

Blair giggled. Jim poked him in the ribs to shut him up, which only made Blair giggle harder. Jim just rolled his eyes and shrugged at Simon's questioning glare. 

Simon approached Dennis and Jeremy, looking quite stern for a second before a wide smile crossed his face. He put out his hand, grinning. "Thank you both. For everything. But do me a favor? If anybody asks, we've never met. You've never been to Cascade. We never worked on a case together. Deal?"

Dennis chuckled and he shook the Captain's hand. "Cascade? Where's that?" 

"Works for me," Simon said, and he shook hands with Jeremy. 

"Good to have met you, Captain," Jeremy quipped. At Simon's glare, Jeremy added, "Oh, right. Good 'not' to have met you, Simon," he said, grinning. 

Simon laughed loudly at the four friends and said, "Go." They went.

\------------------------------------------------

"Come on, guys," Dennis said, "we'll drop you off at the loft and then ditch this van. Jeremy and I have to be heading out."

Blair walked close to his mate with an arm wrapped around Jim's. "Oh, man, come on. Don't take off just yet. Why don't you guys come and crash at our place? Besides, I'm hungry. Isn't anybody hungry? I feel really good. How about you, Jim? You sure your senses are okay? Are you having any residual effects from the drugs? What do you want…"

Jim stopped and took a half step back, swinging Blair quickly to face him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Jim's lips met Blair's, and it wasn't until Blair's knees were shaking and he was pressed against Jim's body that he let Blair take a breath. 

Jim grinned into the flushed face of his partner. "Any more questions, Chief?"

Blair shook his head and slipped his shoulder under Jim's arm, moving as close as possible. Jim smiled, and Jeremy and Dennis laughed. 

"Thanks for the invitation, Blair," Jeremy said, "but we've got to be in Hong Kong in less than twenty-four hours." 

Dennis smiled and nodded. "You could say that we kind of took unauthorized leave to come here and they seem to want their airplane and their employees back on the job."

Blair looked wide-eyed at his friends. "Oh, God, you guys won't get in trouble because of us, will you?" 

"Don’t worry about it. We're just too valuable anyway," Dennis said. 

"Yeah, very valuable." Jeremy chuckled. 

Jim was serious when he said, "Thank you. You saved our lives. I know it was above and beyond the call."

Dennis slapped a hand on Jim's arm. "Hey, buddy, don't worry about it. We'll send you a bill. And who knows? Some day we may need a favor. You can reciprocate."

Jeremy smiled at Blair. "Besides, now you guys owe us. That might come in very handy at some point in the future." 

Blair grinned. "That goes for me too. Thanks. You guys were great. Man, without your help, Jim might still be locked up. It gives me the creeps just thinking about it." 

Jeremy said, "That's what friends are for. All for one and one for all, remember? Come on, let's get you home."

\------------------------------------------------

The loft was cool and dark in deference to Jim's recovering senses. The subtle fragrance of the candles that Blair had used as part of the Shaman's house blessing ritual still hung in the air. Even though the spell Veronica had cast dissipated upon her downfall, Blair felt the need to perform the rite to cleanse their home of any lingering affects. Jim had just smiled indulgently at his Guide's insistence and joined him in the ceremony. The last of the candles they had used flickered on the dresser in the loft bedroom, casting dancing shadows on the lovers who lay in the large bed, talking softly. 

"God, Jim, I love you so much," Blair said quietly, and he snuggled close to his mate, placing light kisses on Jim's shoulder. 

Jim sighed and shivered lightly when Blair's lips touched his skin. "It feels so good to touch you, to hear you speak, to smell you. So good. I love you, too." Jim's hand lightly danced down Blair's shoulder and along his ribcage. 

Blair giggled lightly and wiggled just a bit. "Hey, that tickles!"

Jim continued his light tracing of Blair's body with just the tips of his fingers, relishing the warm skin under his touch. Jim's sensitive touch skimmed from silky softness to the rough hairy spots and back again, enjoying the change in textures. Blair squirmed harder, and Jim chuckled. "How about here?" Jim teased when his fingers found the spot just above Blair's hipbone that was particularly sensitive. 

Blair giggled harder, and Jim grabbed him around the shoulders, pulling him onto his chest. He wrapped an arm around Blair's shoulders and captured his arms between their bodies. He tickled Blair's side with his free hand while Blair laughed helplessly and tried vainly to escape. 

"Sss…toooppp. Jim!" Blair begged, laughing harder, and Jim grinned widely at his partner. A couple more quick digs and he dropped his hands. Blair swallowed quickly and tried to catch his breath. He raised his head from Jim's shoulder and grinned into his face. "You are such a dick!" He pushed himself up and straddled Jim's body, resting his backside on Jim's thighs. "Whew!" He exclaimed. "You made me all sweaty," Blair said as he wiped his forehead. 

Jim laced his fingers together and put his hands behind his head, still grinning at his lover. "I like making you all sweaty, Blair."

Blair leaned his hands on Jim's chest and whispered invitingly, "I bet you do." 

Jim smiled at his lover. "You know what I like even more than making you sweaty, Chief?"

Blair shook his head slowly and grinned. "Why don't you tell me?" Jim smiled, watching Blair's silky hair swing from side to side. 

Jim moved so quickly that Blair barely had time to skitter back a few inches before Jim's fingers found his waist once again. "It's hearing you laugh." Jim's fingers attacked Blair's sensitive areas once again, and he quickly had Blair laughing so hard that he was practically crying. Blair screamed "uncle" and had hiccups before Jim let him catch his breath. Jim crossed his arms, smiling at his lover's face. Blair had flopped onto his back, legs spread on either side of Jim's body, arms flung wide. 

Jim suddenly grew serious when he looked at his lover's flushed face, heaving chest and wild mess of hair. Blair noticed Jim's change of facial expression. He managed to catch his breath and said worriedly, "Jim, what is it?"

Jim shook his head and bit his lip. "Blair, you are so beautiful," Jim whispered. Blair blushed and grinned shyly. 

"Ah, geez, Jim. That's something my mom would say." 

Jim laughed out loud. "Well, your mom would be right. Besides, she loves you and I love you, so we'd both be right. Does that embarrass you, Blair?"

Blair shrugged. "A bit." 

"But you are, you know. You are beautiful and I love you," Jim said adamantly. 

Jim held his hands out to Blair who grabbed hold, and when he tugged Blair into his arms, Blair settled into the space between Jim's crossed legs. He wrapped his own legs around Jim's hips, moving close so that their bodies were touching. Jim shivered when Blair's arms moved to embrace him tightly. 

Blair put his head on Jim's shoulder and whispered Sentinel-soft into his ear, "Jim, are you sure you're all right?"

Jim's hands caressed Blair's head and back slowly. "I'm okay now. With you in my arms, I'm always okay." 

Blair nodded and shifted his body. His dick was hard now, and the movement rubbed his erection against Jim's. He pulled back to look into Jim's eyes. "Kiss me," he ordered. "Hard. Kiss me hard, Jim."

Jim's eyes blazed with passion. He grabbed fistfuls of Blair's silky hair and pressed their needy lips together fiercely. Jim groaned at the intense heat of the kiss while his hips started to thrust against Blair's. The ache in his hard-on was growing fast, but rather than move his hands towards their erections, he clenched Blair's hair harder, and his lips conquered Blair's until they were both gasping for air. Barely taking time to pant for just a few seconds, Jim once again captured Blair's lips with his, plunging his tongue into the wet, hot mouth. 

Blair groaned and shivered when Jim's tongue intertwined with his, then it moved on to taste every nook and cranny. He moved his hips back enough to allow his hands to roam down the hard expanse of Jim's chest. His fingers stopped to tease the waiting nipples to hardness. Jim whimpered deep in his throat when Blair's fingernails gently scraped them, but never stopped his ravishing of Blair's mouth. When Jim once again gave them each a few seconds of breathing room, Blair used the opportunity to move his lower body back a few inches and slide his hands down to grasp their dicks, pressing them together and stroking the hard shafts between his hands. 

Jim's body shook when Blair's hand caressed his erection, and he dug his fingers into Blair's waist. His eyes bore into Blair's face, relishing the look of his mate in the heat of lovemaking. Blair's eyes were closed, and his tongue flicked out to lick his lips. The small moans Blair made as he stroked their dicks made Jim shiver, and the sight of his tongue made him groan. His strong hand cupped the back of Blair's head, and once again he possessively kissed the lips reddened from his demanding touch. When he felt Blair's body gather in anticipation of his impending orgasm, he released Blair's lips, and his tongue located Blair's ear, licking and sucking the enticing area, sending goose bumps down Blair's arm and leg. Jim's teeth worried the lobe until he sensed Blair's release coming fast and hard, and when Blair held his breath, Jim nipped the tender skin. Blair moaned deeply, and fiery semen pulsed over his hand, spattering on Jim's stomach.

The sticky fluid sizzled on the Sentinel's skin, and the scent and feel of Blair's orgasm sent Jim tumbling over the edge quickly. His dick pulsed and shot come in long spurts over their bodies. Jim gritted his teeth and pulled his lover close. They held on to each other tightly until breathing and heart rate started to return to some semblance of normalcy. Jim tumbled them to their sides, and they lay entangled in each other's arms and legs, kissing languidly and licking eyelids and noses and chins. 

After a long while, Blair tried to roll away. "I'll get a towel."

Jim growled and pulled Blair close. "No."

Blair looked into his lover's eyes. "Jim, we're sticky. We're a mess. You don't like to sleep like that."

"Leave it." 

Blair smiled. "You sure?"

Jim nodded. "I want to smell your come on me. I want it to stick to me. I want you to stick to me."

"Jim, are you all right?"

"I'm… not sure," Jim answered honestly. 

"Oh, Jim." Blair sighed softly. "It's okay. It's over. I'm here now."

Jim smiled quickly and pulled his mate close. "I know. I can see you. I can feel you. I just feel, I don't know, anxious? I love you so much, but I hate having to put you through crap like what just happened to us. I can't…" Jim stopped.

"You can't what?" Blair encouraged gently. "Tell me."

"I can't protect you. I can't live without you. God, I'm such a fucking mess," Jim muttered.

Blair smiled at his lover and put a hand on either side of his face. "You listen to me, Sentinel. I love you so much. You're fine, Jim. You're just feeling mixed up after having your brain fried for all that time. I know this will come as a surprise to you, but you're not Superman. Even if you like to think you are." 

Jim shook his head in exasperation. Blair smiled and used his thumbs to trace over Jim's nose and lips. "You always have protected me. And I can't live without you either. You're stuck with me, Jim. It doesn't matter what happens or what we have to go through or anything else you can think of, I'm staying right here where I belong, which is with you. So there." 

"You are such a smart ass," Jim growled and grabbed a handful of Blair's hair. "And speaking of your ass…" Jim's lips captured Blair's in a slow, deep, wet kiss while his hand traveled down Blair's back to cup a firm cheek in his palm. He pulled back and looked deep into Blair's eyes that were dark with passion. "I feel like making you scream tonight." Jim crushed Blair's lips to his, and his fingertips trailed through the cleft of Blair's ass. 

Blair wantonly threw his leg over Jim's hip, giving him full access to his body. Jim chuckled without releasing his lover's lips, and Blair opened his mouth, inviting Jim to explore. Jim's skillful tongue drove Blair wild while his skillful fingers teased the opening to his body, making him whimper with need. 

Jim stopped his explorations of Blair's mouth, but his fingers continued their slow explorations of Blair's ass. "What do you want, love?" Jim asked huskily. 

Blair groaned and shifted his hips. He whispered, "I want it all, Jim. I want everything. Now, Jim, I want you now."

"You have me. I'm yours, Blair. Always, always," Jim answered breathlessly. Blair's face was so full of passion and love that it took Jim's breath away. "Anything you want. All you have to do is ask," Jim murmured. 

Blair reached under the pillow and pulled out a tube of lube. "Make love with me. Jim, I need you in me. I need you close to me." Blair squirted out a good portion of lube and brought his hand to his face, blowing on the cool gel until it warmed to just the right temperature for a sensitive Sentinel. He guided Jim to his back and slathered the lube on Jim's dick. Straddling his body, he held the thick erection in his hand, pressing the leaking head against his asshole. Blair worked his body onto Jim's shaft until it was buried as far as possible, and he sighed with contentment as Jim's dick filled his ass. 

Blair's midnight blue eyes met the hot icy blue of his lover. "So good, Jim. It's so good." Blair started a steady thrusting rhythm, hissing with pleasure each time the head of Jim's dick brushed his prostate. "Come in me, Jim. I want to feel it. Do it. God, Jim, you feel soooo good, so good." 

Blair's words were like food to the hungry Sentinel. Jim's eyes drank in the sight of his lover before him, while his ears were filled with the sound of his Guide's voice. All too soon, Jim felt his orgasm building to the point of no return. "Blair!" Jim shouted and threw back his head, yelling his pleasure when he came into Blair's hot cavity. 

Blair shivered with delight at the feel of his lover's orgasm. He laughed with joy and fell on Jim's chest, raining little kisses over his face and licking after each tiny kiss. 

Jim's hand snaked between their bodies, and he wrapped it around Blair's hard-on. "It's mine," Jim said, squeezing his hand around the throbbing dick. Blair gasped and thrust hard into Jim's grasp. "Put it in me now, Guide. I need you, too, Blair, now, please." 

Blair nodded silently. He found the tube of lube again among the sheets and coated his own shaft thoroughly. He almost lost it right then and there when Jim hooked his hands around his knees to pulled his legs back, spreading wide, inviting Blair's dick to enter. "You are so beautiful, too, Jim," Blair informed his mate, and he petted Jim's stomach and thigh with one hand while he guided his dick into the waiting body. He moaned loudly as the muscles of Jim's ass clenched around his erection. "Jim, I won't last long. Oh, God, Jim!" Blair cried out, and he started to thrust long and slow. 

"Harder, Blair. Harder. Please!" Jim begged. 

Blair shuddered again and tried to speak. He shouted when Jim deliberately contracted his ass muscles on Blair's dick. He gritted his teeth and growled, "You are in so much trouble."

Jim grinned. "Promise?"

Blair nodded and rolled his hips, pushing in hard. Jim met each thrust happily, his smile growing wider the harder Blair pounded into him, and he encouraged Blair with his voice. "It's good. More. Harder. More, Blair. Good, feels so good. Yes, right there." Jim reached out and grabbed Blair's waist, digging his fingers into the firm flesh. "I want to feel you come in me, Blair. Hot and sticky. Do it, Blair. Now. I'm waiting for you to come in me." 

Jim's words went right to Blair's brain, traveled down his body and ended in his groin. He clenched his teeth, moaned his lover's name, and his dick filled Jim's ass with his seed. He trembled and collapsed against Jim's sweaty chest after the last spurt, muttering, "Hell, Jim! Don't do that to me!" 

Jim laughed and patted Blair's head, picking sticky strands of hair from his face. "Don't do what, Chief?" he asked innocently. 

Blair raised his head and looked at his mate with drowsy eyes. "You are such a tease." 

Jim grinned foolishly at his lover. "Thanks," Jim said happily. He put his hands under Blair's arms and hoisted him close, pulling their lips together, kissing Blair soundly. He deftly rolled him to his side and molded their bodies together, wrapping an arm around his waist and throwing a leg over his. Blair giggled and wiggled back even closer, pressing his ass against Jim's crotch. Jim chuckled and nibbled the back of Blair's neck. "Now who's teasing whom?" 

Blair grabbed Jim's arm and wrapped his arms around it, hugging it to his body and kissing the fingers. He sighed and settled contentedly into the loving embrace. "Night, Jim. Love you."

Jim loved the small sounds and body twitches that Blair made when he was getting comfortable. It made him grin. He kissed Blair's ear and whispered, "Love you, Chief. Good night." Jim lay very still, listening to Blair's body as he slid into sleep, taking comfort in the closeness of his mate. He shivered just a bit when he remembered that cold, lonely place and how Blair had risked his life once again to rescue him from it. Jim placed a tender kiss on the spot right under Blair's ear. "Thank you, my love, for everything, for loving me, and especially for just being you, my Blessed Protector," he said softly and closed his eyes. 

\------------------------------------------------

From: bsandburg@cascadepd.org

To: Bigkahuna@spysrus.net 

Dear Jeremy: 

Thanks for sending me your new e-mail address. BTW, it's pretty fucking hysterical. Which one of you thought that one up? 

Jim is doing just great. We've been back to work for about a week now, and everything is going well. Without you and Dennis (and Simon, too), it wouldn't have been possible. I think you guys know that, but I still want to say thank you again. 

The first big news is that VS is dead. No, I didn't kill her, so stop thinking that unless you believe that if I wished hard enough it would happened. I guess I'd better tell you from the beginning so it makes sense. 

Of course, you know that they took her to the hospital that night after I did you-know-what. Simon told me that when he had called to check on her condition a few days later, the doctors said she was in some sort of weird freaked out state, and they had to send her to Conover. Imagine that. And get this, it's a funny coincidence that the same doctor who treated Jim, Mendelson, was treating VS, and he mentioned to Simon that she exhibited almost the same symptoms as his patient, Jim Ellison. 

Simon said he almost choked on his cigar when Mendelson asked how Jim was doing. Simon did this really fast tap dance saying that Jim was fine, totally recovered and all. Then Mendelson mentioned he was still really sorry about "losing" Jim and glad that Jim didn't sue for malpractice. Seems that Simon called Mendelson the day after VS was captured and told the good doctor that Jim showed up on his doorstep a bit confused, but functioning almost normally. Go figure. Oh, and the court rescinded that commitment order on Jim, too. I think he was happy about that. Simon said it wouldn't appear in his file at the PD. Sometimes when a cop is up for a promotion, being locked up in the loony bin doesn't look very well on one's record. Hell, I thought it was a prerequisite! 

Anyway, VS was living in the same hell she sent Jim into. Sounded good to me. And there isn't anyone who's going to go in and get her, that's for damned sure. The doctors said her brain was functioning just like Jim's was, but that she was totally freaked out being unable to connect with anyone. She was so out of control and hysterical that they had to tranquilize her constantly. Well, the way the doctors explained it to Simon, she put so much stress on her body that she suffered a stroke and died. The autopsy showed that she literally killed herself from hysteria.

I know that this sounds kind of cold, but I can't feel sorry for her. She would have killed all of us without even twitching an eyebrow. Hell, man, she tried hard enough. If she hadn't tried what she had, she'd still be alive and living in the lap of luxury without anybody having the slightest inkling that she was still alive. She fucked herself as far as I'm concerned. 

Besides that, what she did to that old guy made me sick. Took advantage of his precarious mental health right when his wife had just died, brainwashed him into believing that VS was going to reunite them with her "powers," took advantage of his failing health, and managed to have herself appointed his legal guardian. The old man never stood a chance with the evil that woman was pushing. He's doing much better now that he's out of her "evil clutches." I'm getting dramatic here. 

Anyway, it seems that his kids have taken charge of him, and he's been recovering some of his wits and health. I heard on the news that VS brainwashed him into believing that his own kids hated their mother and were glad she was gone. The press had a field day with this story. But that's how she managed to get control of his assets. She even had his will changed. No big surprise there. She wanted it all. The money. The power. Jim dead. I feel better knowing that VS will never get loose now. I sleep a lot better too. So does Jim. 

Well, enough depressing stuff. I have some good news to tell you. You know that I badgered Simon into giving us those two weeks off. Well, Jim and I were sitting around the loft just hanging out, and I said to him, what do you want to do? I said, let's do something fun. Let's go somewhere we've never been, just you and I. A real vacation. Jeremy, I've never been on a real vacation. I've been all over the world on expeditions but that was always work. 

So I ask Jim what he'd like to do, and he kind of hems and haws around. You know me, I bugged the hell out of him until he finally yells at me that he wants to go to Disneyland. Honest to God! Fucking Disneyland. It seems that when he was a kid, his old man wouldn't ever let the kids go to places like that. A waste of money and time, Jim said his father always said. So Jim finally tells me that since he was five years old, all he ever wanted to do was go to Disneyland. Jim was all embarrassed, but I thought it was really cute. So we went to Disneyland. Really!

It was great. We drove and took our time, staying at some pretty crappy places along the way. Jim was saving money for the final destination, he said. Sometime he drives me crazy. BTW, Jim's reading over my shoulder so I'd better say something nice about him. Anyway, we stayed at this really great place when we got there, Grand Californian Hotel. I've never been in such an expensive place before. Jim had to rub it in that it had been worth it to save a few bucks for the good stuff. Jim is (almost) always right. 

You would not believe Jim. For the first few hours that we wandered around, he kind of felt a bit out of his element, and it took a couple of tries for him to get his senses going with all the distractions bombarding him. He says it was his senses, but I think I know what was really going on. Jim was embarrassed. He just smacked me on the back of the head. I'm filing charges for assaulting a police officer. Now he thinks that kissing the back of my neck will get me to forgive him. He is so right! 

Back to the story. So I finally talked Jim into going on a couple of rides, and pretty soon he's dragging me around. Jeremy, for three days Jim and I went back and forth constantly. The man wore me out! Honestly, it was so much fun, you can't believe it. I think Jim felt funny about being an old guy. Ouch! He is in so much trouble now. Next time I'm waiting until he's gone to write.

Once he saw that there were old people, young people, couples, families, groups of all sorts, he finally lightened up. It's that fucking father of his who's at fault. Can you imagine never letting Jim be just a kid? Oh, well. At least my mom was easygoing. I might have never gone to Disneyland as a kid, but I wasn't treated like shit like Jim was, either.

It made me really happy to do this with Jim. He loved it, and I have a confession to make. Jim looks incredibly hot in just those mouse ears. God, I love this guy! I'd better stop before I get mushy, and Jim smacks me again. Jim even bought me a souvenir, a stuffed Goofy dog. He says that's what I am. Works for me. 

And guess what? When we got home after that run in with VS, and I tried to do the Vulcan mind meld with Jim, nothing happened. It's gone. Totally gone. Well, almost totally. All that's left is this tiny little tickle in the back of my mind. It's like I "know" he's there, but I can't reach him. And you know what? It's really kind of comforting. It's just this private place for Jim. There I go being sappy again. Sorry! I figure the mind link must have been some Sentinel/Guide thingy to keep them connected in times of duress. Who knows? And didn't that sound scientific? Good God, you'd think I hadn't been to twenty years of school. Hey, maybe I should write a book? The Sentinel and Guide Instruction Manual for the New Millennium. On second thought, no way! 

Man, I'm really sorry this letter is so long. I just wanted to let you know all the news. Here's hoping you both are doing okay. Keep in touch when you can. Our best to Dennis. You guys are welcome any time. Just show up. I'll cook dinner. 

Blair (and Jim)


End file.
